Confused Minds and Opened Hearts
by MrsLoganReese
Summary: One day, the girls recieve an invitation to a House Party, by this very popular girl, Allison. What will happen before and after the House Party? Love, hatred, heartbreak, tears and friendship all comes out, but will the gang be able to move past this?
1. The Invitation

**Confused Minds and Opened Hearts**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction story! It takes place in PCA's High School Years, but PCA lets the HS kids, go off of campus, but they have to be back by 10:00 p.m. on school nights, and then the weekends, they can stay where ever they choose for the night, but the must check in again at the Main Office by 7:00 p.m. the next day.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Zoey101 or anything of Zoey101, expect my OC's, Allison Mello, and Derek and Jordan Rodriquez bur I DO wish I owned Matthew Underwood (Logan Reese) err, is he F-I-N-E or what? (Sorry Chase fans, lol!)**

**Chapter One- The Invitation**

It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day at the wonderful Boarding School of Pacific Coast Academy. The two girls, Zoey and Nicole, were having an early lunch together, with Chase and Michael, while Dana was off by herself, tanning in her red bikini, lounging on a lounge chair, with her black sunglasses on and her suntan lotion right by her side, when all of a sudden, these two girls come running up to her, like wild geese escaping from a pond. "Oh god, here we go, here comes the two Bb's, Blondie and Brunette-wanna-Blondie!" Dana thought and then rolled her eyes. (A/N: The two names, for the girls, are self-explanatory, lol!)

"Dana, Dana, Dana," Nicole chanted while running up the small hill, to catch up to Zoey. "Guess what!" Nicole said with a huge smile on her face that made Dana want to throw up.

"What, you lost your hairdryer!" Dana said with sarcastic voice and a smirk.

"Yeah, OKAY, nice try Dana, no seriously, where did you put it though?" Nicole asked, she sounded a bit pissed off.

"Dana, be cautious around Nicole's hairdryers and don't tease her like that" Zoey said in a motherly tone.

"Whatever, go away!" Dana scowled.

"Okay, I guess you don't want to hear news Allison Mello, right?" Zoey asked, and the nudged Nicole to follow her.

"What! What about Allison? Is she okay? Dana asked nervously and sat up in her lounge chair.

You see, Allison is one of the most popular girls in the 11th grade at PCA. She is well known by her athletics because she does everything, Basketball, Cheerleading, Softball, Floor and Field Hockey, a little Track, a little Soccer, and Swimming. She has also a personality that everyone loves. She is smart, beautiful, talented, not snobby or selfish, yet, if you piss her off (this is for mostly guys that hit on her) than she can become like a Dana Cruz. She has a messy room, stands up for what she wants, and speaks her mind like Dana, she is smart, kind and helpful to other people's problems like Zoey, and yet she can be bubbly, goofy and annoying like Nicole when she wants to, and that is why everyone loves and adores Allison Mello. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, she RICH!

"Yeah, she's fine," said Zoey. "But, she's having a HOUSE PARTY of campus," exclaimed Nicole.

"What!" Dana, eyes opened wide and she sat up more in her chair. "I didn't get an invitation, and I've known her since the beginning of the school year, even when she wasn't popular, how come I didn't get one?" Dana looked shocked and upset. Zoey smiled.

"You got one silly, it was on your dresser this morning, didn't you see it?" asked Zoey.

"No, I was in a rush to get ready and head down to tan, so that I could relax and enjoy this nice weather, why? Do you have my invitation with you?" Dana asked questionably.

"Yup, here you go", Nicole handed it to Dana, and Dana quickly snatched it away, almost gave Nicole a dirty look, but thought, 'What the heck, I wanna rip open that sucker anyways!' So, once she snatched it, she quickly tore away at the envelope and this is what it said,

"_Dear Dana,_

_We have been best friends since I got to PCA, and I can remember that moment too. We have laughed together, had sleepovers together, cried together, went shopping together, looked at cute boys together, talked for hours with one another, played some awesome basketball, floor hockey and we also swam together. We are best friends, and even before I was popular, you had my back, was true and honest with me, liked me for me, and even though I went through some stages of my life before you, you always were someone to lean onto when a guy broke my heart, when my grandfather passed away, when I went through women-hood, just overall things you would say to me, made me feel better! I love you so much girl, and that's why I wanted to invite you to my 1st HOUSE PARTY! Yeah baby!_

_When: Saturday, June 4th, 2010_

_Time: Anytime after 9:00 p.m._

_Directions: After leaving PCA, take a right and keep going straight until you get onto the main road. Then take a left onto Old Coach Rd. After that, take the first right onto Hickory, and then the second left onto Cranberry Drive. My house is 18 Cranberry Drive. It's a big, yellow Mansion with teal shutters. You cannot miss it! Hope to see you there!_

_If you have any questions please call my cell phone – 484-997-8787! _**(A/N: That is NOT a real number, so please don't call it! lol! Thanks!)**_ And, if you want to bring other friends, you must call me at least 3 days before the party! Thanks a bunch! – Allison M."_

"Wow! Well of course I am TOTALLY going, how about you guys?" Dana questioned.

"Well… DUH", Nicole and Zoey said at the same time. They giggled, said their goodbyes to Dana, and went back to talking, and possibly flirting with the boys?

"I hope Logan is going," thought Dana. Wait, she hated that little, self-absorbed, rude, obnoxious, loud, showoff, boy who always flirted with her, asked her if she wanted to make out, was always looking at himself in the mirror, spent HOURS in the gym, had TONS of cash… err! She hated that kid, yet, maybe, in her heart, if Logan came, she could, possibly… nah! She's Dana Cruz, and she doesn't let a guy like Logan Reese in. She let's only her closest friends in and maybe… yes, the handsome, the one and only, her first boyfriend when she was 15, Jordan Rodriquez.

(A/N: That kind of stunk right? Well, let me know what you think of it, okay? You can only do that my R&R. So, please let me know what you think. Flames are available, but they will be used to roast marshmallows! (Whoever came up with that, is a PURE genius! lol!)

MrsLoganReese


	2. Telling Logan and the Deal

**Confused Minds and Opened Hearts**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction story! It takes place in PCA's High School Years, but PCA lets the HS kids, go off of campus, but they have to be back by 10:00 p.m. on school nights, and then the weekends, they can stay where ever they choose for the night, but the must check in again at the Main Office by 7:00 p.m. the next day.**

**A/N: Also, a BIG Thanks to ALL of my loyal, and nice reviewers: Callmemaddy, Chris3137, Jakusa, Princess1011992, zxxbsmsgirl3148, twinkleestar, sevenleafclovergrl-7, girlsrule4ever, checkmateyroxmysox, and Ginger Lovell! Thanks! ;)!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Zoey101 or anything of Zoey101, expect my OC's, Allison Mello, and Derek and Jordan Rodriquez but I DO wish I owned Matthew Underwood (Logan Reese) err, is he F-I-N-E or what? (Sorry Chase fans, lol!)**

**Chapter Two- Telling Logan and the Deal**

After Dana was done tanning, she got up, grabbed all of her stuff, and headed back towards her dorm, when all of a sudden, Logan, the jerk that he is, snuck up behind her, and it made her jump a little.

"Boo!" Logan said.

"Ah! What the heck Logan!" Dana said angrily. As she bent down and starting picking up her things, surprisingly, Logan bent down too and helped her.

"Didn't mean to scare you, baby!" Logan said in a little baby voice.

"Oh, you didn't scare me, Logan, you just took me by surprise," Dana said to save herself.

"Surrre…" said Logan.

"Yeah", said Dana.

"Hey, what's this?" Logan asked grabbing it from Dana's hand.

"Hey! Give me that back!" Dana said as she tried to grab it from Logan, but it was no use, he was at least 4 inches, maybe 5 inches taller than her. (A/N: Dana is 5 feet, 7 inches)

Logan smiled and carefully unfolded the piece of paper, and started to read aloud.

"_Dear Dana,_

_We have been best friends since I got to PCA, and I can remember that moment too. We have laughed together, had sleepovers together, cried together, went shopping together, looked at cute boys together"-_

"Hey Dana, who are these "cute" boys this girl speaks of? Me probably, right?" Logan said sarcastically and pointed at himself, and then he flashed one of his cute smiles.

"_Wow, he has a REALLY cute smile, I wonder why I never noticed it before…" Dana questioned herself._

"Me, right?" Logan asked again.

"Huh, what?" Dana asked as she snapped out of her trance.

Logan smiled, he had a feeling she was 'daydreaming' about him. "Of course she was, one, because I'm Logan Reese and two, because that's what girls do, daydream… how pathetic!" Logan thought to himself and then grinned at her.

"What are YOU staring at?" Dana asked rudely.

"What nothing. So, let me continue reading," Logan said.

Logan skimmed through it, and found the part about the directions, time and date, where and when, and the part of the letter where it said, "_And, if you want to bring other friends, you must call me at least 3 days before the party! Thanks a bunch! –Allison M"_

"Dana, you know you want to invite me, right? Logan said with a little smile.

"Uhh, yeah, right!" Dana said while rolling her eyes, and then she started to walk away.

Logan quickly, grabbed her wrist and said, "Tell you what, let's make a sort of a deal, I'll do you anything you want, whether it is, take you out, be nice to you, do your homework, anything! Just, I really want to get off campus for a weekend, and have fun at a party" 'And I want to be with you, _alone_', Logan thought, but did not say.

"So, do we have a deal, or what?" Logan asked questionably.

"Hmmm, well…"

**(A/N: And, we'll stop there! lol! Sorry to leave you with a hanger, but I had to do it, it was in my nature, ha-ha! So, will Dana agree to Logan's deal or not? Again, please review, it will only encourage me to write more, and it makes you feel, special:)! So, until next time, peace!)**

**MrsLoganReese**


	3. The Answer and Getting Ready

**Confused Minds and Opened Hearts**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Zoey101 or anything of Zoey101, expect my OC's, Allison Mello, and Derek and Jordan Rodriquez but I DO wish I owned Matthew Underwood (Logan Reese) err, is he F-I-N-E or what? (Sorry Chase fans, lol!)**

**A/N: Now on with the story man:)!**

**Chapter Three: The Answer and Getting Ready**

"Hmmm, well…" Dana thought it over.

"Please? Please, pretty please with sugar on top?" Logan batted his eyes at Dana, making him look SO adorable. (A/N: Can you picture that or what? Typical Logan…)

"Alright, alright, FINE! You can come!" Dana said annoyed.

"YES! Yes, YES, YESSS!" Logan said, as he dropped down to his knees, and bowed to Dana. "I TOTALLY owe you one, Dane", Logan said with a smile. (A/N: Yes, it's supposed to be Dane, like a nick-name thing, you know?)

"Alright, on three conditions, one: Get off of your knees, boy," Dana said as she looked down at him. Logan did as he was told to.

"Two, you must NOT EVER, ever, call me Dane again,"

"And three, have fun at the party, don't bug and embarrass too many people, and you have to PROMISE to dance with me for at least three songs," Dana smirked after she said this, and surprisingly, Logan did too.

"Of course I will dance with you Dana, and you know, as a favor for me and you, we can go as an item if you want too," Logan said this in is "You know you want to voice" and he was smiling and was moving his eyebrows up and down. Dana smiled, showing her beautiful white, straight, teeth.

"Thanks for the offer, but your pushing it," Dana said teasingly.

"Fine, but babe, it's YOUR loss, not mine," Logan thought as a cute, quick comeback. Dana rolled her eyes, and started to head off to her dorm, to tell her girls what happened, to pick out a hot outfit for this weekend, and to think about, _him._

**Back in the Boys Dorm/ Room 32**

"Hey Mike, did you hear the rumor about some house party that Allison Mello is planning on having?" Chase asked questionably while he was reading a book on his bed.

"Eh? What?" Mike asked. He was not paying attention because he was too busy lying on the couch, watching a television show, while munching on a bag of potato chips.

"I, said, did you hear the rumor about some house party that Allison Mello is planning on having?" Chase repeated again in a little annoyed tone.

"Nope… wait, well, yeah, yeah, YEAH, I heard of it", Mike said still not really listening.

"Really, well, when is it? Did you get an invitation? What time is it? Do we know of anybody who's going? _'I hope Zoey is going, and I hope she get can me to go, before it's too late' _Chase thought to himself.

"Dude, calm down, I just heard of it okay, I don't know anybody who's go-" Mike got interrupted because, 'Mr. I'm Hot' walked in.

"Yo, what's up?" Logan said in a happy, cheerful mood, as he went over to Michael, and swiped the bag of chips away from him.

"Yo, what are you doing?" Mike said while trying to talk with a handful of chips stuffed into his mouth. Logan didn't answer his question, instead, he just ignored him.

"Why are you so happy this afternoon?" asked Chase.

"Well, my fellow roommates, I **JUST- **(Logan put his hand over his heart) got invited to the **HOTTEST** House Party of the **WHOLE** year, by the one, the only, the sexy and hot, Dana Cruz!" Logan said while putting the back of his palm against his forehead, and pretended to fall over and faint.

"YOU DID?" Chase asked as he sat up, bumping his head on the bottom of Logan's bed. "Oww…" Chase said quietly.

"Yep, I did, and I will be attending, thank you very much!" Logan said but he**TRIED **(A/N: Keyword TRIED! LOL!) not to brag about the party. (A/N: Logan, trying not to BRAG, PLEASE! LOL! We all know and love, Logan Reese himself well most of us do, but I can speak only for myself on that one, lol!

"Dana let you go?" Michael asked shocked.

"Yep! Isn't that, AWESOME!" Logan asked while he grabbed his things and pulled of his shirt and shorts, so he could change into his workout clothes, and head down to the gym.

"Yeah, for YOU anyways," Michael said.

"Well, you poor sports, if you want, I could get Dana to get you into the party. Do you guys want to go REALLY bad?" asked Logan.

"YEAH!" both of the guys said at the same time. Logan smiled.

"Hey, aren't Zoey and Nicole going too?" Chase questioned.

"I don't know, probably, why?" Logan asked.

"I was just wondering, and if Zoey is going, I'll ask her to ask Allison if I can go to the party" Chase said.

"What's wrong with Dana?" Logan asked.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong with her, why?" Chase answered.

"Ohh, I get it now, is it because you want your little girlfriend to know that you are interested in going?" Logan teased and then he smirked.

"No, I just want to ask Zoey, there shouldn't be any reason why," Chase made himself clear by sticking up for himself. (A/N: Way to go Chase! lol!)

"Yeah, and maybe I'll ask Zoey too," Mike said, defending his long time friend.

"Whatever," Logan started. "Anyways, I'll see you geeks later, I am going down to the gym, then taking a shower, then getting ready, and after going to head over to the girls place, so I can bug the crap out of Dana," Logan smirked, thinking of her name.

"Thanks for letting us know your schedule, Logan. I'm sure it will be useful in the future," Mike said freshly, and then looked at Chase, who looked back at Mike and then Logan and then smirked at Logan.

"Yeah, and I'm sure we can use it to work AROUND your schedule, or maybe we can use that to avoid you," Chase said and then smiled.

"Hahaha! You guys are hilarious," Logan said sarcastically.

"You know Logan, my mom did always tell me I should become a comedian," Mike said and then he and Chase started to crack up. Logan rolled his eyes at the two laughing boys, grabbed his things, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and heading off to the gym.

**Back in Girls Dorm/Room 101**

When Dana walked back to her dorm, grabbed her keys out of her purse, and unlocked the door, she found it to be, quite, quiet. Zoey was doing a word search on the computer for fun, and listening to her cd player, while Nicole was on her bed, she had many magazines spread across her bed sheet, while she was also listening to a cd player. Dana set down her things and went through her drawer, looking for some comfy clothes to lounge out in. She ended up picking some baby-blue jeans shorts and a white tee-shirt that says in black and red letters, "Don't you wish my shirt was wet?" Dana grabbed a bottle water from their mini-fridge, and then picked up a magazine from Nicole's pile on her bed. After, she looked for her cd player under her bed, looked through her case of cd's and decided to listen to Mariah Carey's new cd that she bought from the PCA store. Ahhh… life was good, until she had to tell the girls that she invited Logan, and part of that it was because, she actually, **WANTED** him to go…

(A/N: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 3! Thanks for the 6 reviews I have so far and I want to shout all of people out who did review; girlsrule4ever, zxxbsmgirl3148, Callmemaddy, twinkleestar, Jakusa, and Ginger Lovell! You all rock, and keep reviewing please! And for people who didn't review, shame on you! I rhymed lol! I am a true poet, and I didn't even know it! Well, school got out June 21st, so now I will be writing, hopefully, more often! Have a good summer everyone, and thanks again to my loyal and kind reviewers! ;)!


	4. Arguing & Flirting

**Confused Minds and Opened Hearts**

**(A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers for Chapter 3: Callmemaddy, checkmateyroxmysox, zxxbsmsgirl3148, girlsrule4ever, twinkleestar, and one person reviewed for Chapter 1 that I didn't Shout Out: xo-hunny-ox! Thank you, all, and please continue to review!) Alright, here's Chapter 4!**

**Chapter Four: Arguing & Flirting**

**The Girls Dorm/Room 101**

Dana was quietly sitting on her bed, listening to her Mariah Carey CD, and trying to read a magazine, but all she could think about was, _**him**_. She was thinking about his brownie, chocolate eyes, he's cute, little, button nose, he full, rose, colored lips, his dark brown, wavy hair, his personality and attitude, his athletics in sports, his sexy body, the way he treated her, **everything**. Everything about him, she loved, but she could never be with him, it just wasn't right, and yet, it felt so, so, right. But, wait, he didn't think the same about her, or did he?

**The PCA Gym**

Logan was working out in the gym, really, really hard today for some reason. He just wasn't sure about anything anymore. He couldn't keep his mind off of _**her**_. She was gorgeous, in every way. Like him, she was very good at sports, especially basketball, because, in 7th grade, it was the girls vs. boys' basketball game. The girls played a good game, and even though the girls lost, they showed the guys that they were just as good as them, by letting two of the girls join the boys' basketball team for the first time ever. Did this make Logan mad, oh yes it did, but that didn't matter anymore, because he was in love with this girl. Besides being athletic, she had wonderful facial features, and Logan described them, as if he had been studying her right now. She had, dark, brown eyes, a perfect shaped face, a nose that fit her oval, shaped, face perfectly, lips that were almost like a light, maroon color, dark, brown, wavy/curly hair, with butterscotch highlights, and a strong, hard-headed, tuff, personality. He loved **everything **about this girl, and he was madly in love with her, but it wouldn't work out, because she didn't feel the same way about him, but maybe, that's just what Logan thinks…

**The Girls Dorm/Room 101 **

'_**I can't hid my feelings anymore, I can't keep it a secret, I have to let the girls know how I feel about him, I just have to,'**_ Dana thought to herself. _**'Alright, deep breath, deep breath, here goes nothing…'**_

"Zoey, Nicole, can I talk to you guys?" Dana asked as she stood up, wanting the girls full attention.

"Sure, Dana, is anything wrong?" Zoey said worriedly.

"Well, no, but I have something bottled up inside that I can't a secret anymore. It's hurting me so much to keep it to myself and I just want to let you guys know that I am sorry from keeping this from you. Well, here goes nothing, I-" Dana started.

"Oh-my-god! I know what it is! Dana, you're a lesbo?" Nicole asked. Zoey and Dana started cracking up laughing, it was hilarious the way Nicole said it.

"What? Is it true?" Nicole questioned.

"No, silly, it's not that. I like someone…" Dana finished.

"Please, please tell me it's a boy?" Zoey said, mocking Nicole. The three smiled.

"Yes, girls, it's a boy, I am not gay," Dana stated the fact for Zoey and Nicole, but mostly Nicole.

"Who is it?" Nicole asked impatiently.

"Logan," Dana whispered.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?" Zoey said with a smile.

"Logan," Dana said a little louder, more than a whisper.

"Sorry, I still couldn't hear you," Nicole said as she cupped her ear, and formed a smile on her face to.

"I love Logan Reese, okay!" Dana said in a 'shut up and leave me alone tone'

"AHHH!" The girls went wild. They started giggling after this, and Dana just rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you like him," Zoey said.

"Yeah, when did you start to like him?" Nicole questioned.

"Yeah, I like Logan, so what, and I didn't mark down the day on the calendar when I started having feelings for him, it just came naturally, but it doesn't matter anyways, because he doesn't like me back. And plus, it never would've worked out between us, so, I am just going to let these feelings slide, and when we graduate in two years, my relationship with Logan will be done, and finished, and I won't have to see his face again, okay?" said Dana.

"So, you won't mind if we tell him, right?" asked Nicole.

"Yah, I kind of mind, and why would you want to tell him anyways?" Dana asked. "He doesn't even like me like that, and I am not sure we are even friends," Dana said.

"Because, that way, we can find out if he does like you," commented Zoey.

"Well, I don't care if he likes him, because I am not going to get with him anyways," Dana stated.

"I'll bet you 10 bucks that by the end of next year, you will be begging not to leave PCA, so that way you can be stay with your boyfriend, Logan Reese, and it will be all thanks to us, Zoey and I for matching you guys up together," betted Nicole.

"Hey, who said anything about me joining this problem? This is Dana's relationship with Logan, and if she wants to be friends with him, then let her leave it at that, but if she wants a more serious relationship with him, I'm sure she can figure it out by herself, and if she needs any help or advice, she'll come to us," Zoey laid down the facts right then and there.

"I totally agree with Zoey, thanks Zo," Dana said.

"You're Welcome," Zoey said.

"Hey, wait, they could be the next Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston," said Nicole.

"They're not even together anymore, you dumb nut," Dana said.

"Well, Sorry, 'Mr. I Know Everything and I am Hot!'" Nicole said very upset.

"Hey, you two, STOP! This is so… child like," Zoey said motherly. (again)

"Tell her to stay out of my love life!" Dana screamed.

"Well, tell her to stop calling me names!" screamed Nicole.

"THAT'S IT, YOU TWO! I HAVE HAD IT! DANA, AND NICOLE, SEPARATE, NOW!" Zoey screamed the loudest over the two girls fighting.

"FINE!" Dana said loudly and rudely.

"OKAY, THEN!" Nicole said, and with that, she grabbed two water bottles out of the mini fridge, and she opened the first water bottle and poured it all over Dana's head. Dana's was too shocked and to cold to move, so she just stood there, like an idiot, letting cold water drip all over her clothes. Zoey got a little wet to, but she moved out of the way when Nicole started pouring it. After she did that, Nicole ran off to the girls' bathroom to blow dry her hair. **(A/N: Couldn't you picture Nicole doing that to Dana and then Nicole would run away before Dana could do anything about it! hahaha! lol! Now, back to the story, kids!)**

Dana jaw was dropped way open after she did this, and there was a puddle all over the carpet floor.

"THAT LITTLE BYOTCH IS GONNA PAY!" Dana screamed.

"Dana chill, it's only water, and guess what, now your shirt is wet! Get it, your shirt says, "Don't you wish-" Zoey started to giggle, but then stopped when Dana gave her a dirty glare that said 'If you don't shut up now, I will be forced to pound you, right after I pound Nicole'.

"Okay, sorry," Zoey apologized. Dana shook her head back and forth, and then rolled her eyes in disgust of what Nicole did to her. Just then, Logan came around the corner, dripping wet with sweat because he had been in the gym for 2 and ½ hrs, and since Nicole didn't shut the door on her way out, Logan saw Dana dripping wet, and he couldn't help but stare at her outfit, and what her shirt said. Dana saw him staring at her white bra underneath her white, dripping wet shirt, but she didn't say anything. Logan smiled at what he saw, and he bit his bottom lip, because Dana looked to hot to him.

"Dana, you know Logan is in our doorway, staring at your and boobs, right?" Zoey whispered in Dana's ear.

"Yeah, I think I caught on Zoey," Dana said freshly. _**'What, does Zoey think I'm blind or something?' **_Dana thought to herself.

"Umm… well, I'll be right back, let me go get you some towels, Dana, okay?" Zoey said.

"Hurry," Dana said rudely.

"Excuse me," Zoey said to Logan as she walked past him. After she was mid-way down the hallway, Logan walked in the girls' room and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, sexy" Logan said to Dana as he leaned against the closed door, and stared at her some more.

Dana flipped her hair onto her shoulder, smirked and then said, "You like?" and then she looked down at her chest to make sure he knew what she was talking about. Then she looked back at him for an answer.

"Maybe, what's it to yah?" Logan asked. Dana bit her lower lip.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you were staring at him, and do you like what you see?" Dana asked in a sexy, low toned voice. And then, she winked at him. She was purposely flirting with him, just to make him feel, special. She was twirling one of her butterscotch curls when he answered her.

"Yeah, I do like what I see, and I always have," Logan said and then licked his lips. Dana became wide-eyed.

"What?" Dana asked.

"Huh?" Logan questioned.

"You just said, 'Yeah, I do like what I see, and I always have', what do you mean by that?" Dana questioned.

"I meant, I always thought you were hot, Dana, didn't you realize that?" Logan asked her.

"Oh"- she sighed and then smiled. "Well, to tell you the truth, I never thought about it," Dana answered sweetly.

"Oh, well then, now you know," Logan said with a smile and looked directly in her brownie colored eyes. Dana titled her head to the side, when Zoey walked in with two towels in her heads. Logan got out of the way just in time, since he was leaning against the door.

"Well, here are your towels, Dana. I am so sorry I was gone for a while, I stopped at your dorm, Logan, and I talked to Chase and Michael for a little bit, and they have agreed to come with us to Allison's House Party, isn't that great!" Zoey said cheerfully with a smile on her face.

"Wonderful!" Dana said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Logan said with a smile also, and then looked back at Dana, who was already looking at him. They stared at each other in silence, both direct in the eyes for about 45 seconds, when Logan broke the staring contest between them and said,

"Well, I got to get going. I'm going to go take a shower, and then probably eat some late lunch, you girls want to join me later?" Logan asked nicely. **(A/N: That's a change, lol!)**

"No thanks, Logan, I already ate, and I am probably going to hang outside and sit in the sun with Chase, Michael and Nicole anyways, but have fun!" Zoey said with a sweet smile, and then she took off to the girls' bathroom to find Nicole, and head over to see what the guys in Room 32 where doing.

"Dana, do you want to come?" Logan asked.

"Umm… sure. Let me go get changed and get ready while you take a shower, and then I will meet you-" Dana got cut off.

"Right here, after we get ready, I'll call you, and we will take it from there, okay?" Logan questioned.

"Okay," Dana answered.

"See you later, Dana," Logan said, and with that, he winked at her, and left Room 101. Dana walked over to the door, standing in the same position and same spot Logan had stood in, and leaned against the Room 101 closed door like he had once before, and she said to herself, "Yeah, I do like what I see, and I always have."

**(A/N: I hope that wasn't to, too long! Well, that was my favorite chapter to write so far, and I hope it was just a pleasurable for you to read! Now, see that little button at the bottom with Submit Review next to it, please click that little button, write what you thought in the box provided, and press Submit Review! It doesn't take a lot of energy and work, so what you waiting for? Get writing, peoples! ;)! )**


	5. A Lunch Date, Part 1

**Confused Minds and Opened Hearts**

**(A/N: WOW! Chapter 4 was a big hit, and I am glad! Thanks to all of my loyal and kind reviewers, checkmateyroxmysox, Reinfire, Gabby, zxxbsmsgirl3148, silversecrets, and Chris3137! Thanks again!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Zoey101 or anything of Zoey101, expect my OC's, Allison Mello, and Derek and Jordan Rodriquez but, I DO wish I owned Matthew Underwood (Logan Reese) err, is he F-I-N-E or what? (Sorry Chase fans, lol!**

**Chapter Five- A Lunch Date/ Part One**

As Logan was walking down the Butler Dorm Hallway, he was grinning, and thinking about, _**Dana**_. He was going to a house party with _**Dana**_, he saw _**Dana**_ dripping wet in a white tee-shirt that he could see through, **AND**, if things could get any better, he was going on a lunch date with _**Dana**_. Logan was the luckiest guy in the world, at least that's what he thought.

Once he was standing in front of his dorm room, he took out his key from his front pocket of his sweatpants, unlocked the door, and walked in. He found that his two other roommates, Michael and Chase, weren't there. He figured that they were out with Zoey and Nicole, but he didn't have time to think about them. Logan walked over to his closet, and looked through some nice clothes to wear for his "lunch date" with Dana. He ended up picking some nice navy blue shorts, with a sleeveless navy blue shirt, and some nice, white, Nike sneakers, with, you guessed it, navy blue stripes on them. He laid the clothes on his bed, and the sneakers at the foot of the bed. He grabbed all of his showering supplies, (comb, brush, gel, deodorant, cologne, toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, etc.) and was on his way to looking good for Dana.

**The Girls Room/Room 101**

After Zoey and Nicole left, Dana now had the whole dorm to herself, to get ready for the "lunch date" with Logan without any interruptions from the girls. As Dana was getting ready, she decided to turn on the radio. She turned on 94.5 and "My Boo" was playing, by Usher feat. Alicia Keys. She smiled, as she started to pick out her outfit, and she was singing along to the song, and dancing around the room. She was struck by Cupid with his bow and arrow, and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't want to do anything about it. She loved _**him**_ very much, and she wouldn't change that for the world. For her outfit, she ended up picking a red ruffle skirt, and a black, strapless shirt with red heels and a black purse. Like Logan, she laid her outfit on her bed, and her shoes at the foot of the bed. She grabbed all of her showering supplies, opened the door, and went to the girls' bathroom to shower, shave and think about,_**Logan**_.

**The Boys Room/Room 32**

15 minutes later…

Logan came out of the bathroom, with nothing but two towels. One towel around his waste, and the other one in his hand, drying to dry his hair off. While walking down the hallway, there happen to be a couple of ladies walking by, staring at him. Logan saw them, and smiled his cute smile, and continued to make his way to his room. Once he arrived, he opened his door to his room. He put on the radio for entertainment, and his favorite slow song was on. It was "We Belong Together" by, Mariah Carey. He smirked and started to get dressed. After another 15 minutes or so, he was ready, but just in case, he did his usual check list in the mirror.

"Hair looks good… check",

"Looking good… check",

"Smelling good… check",

"Breath… check,"

"Flower for Dana… no check"

Logan frowned. He had to go get a flower for her, but he wanted to know what her favorite flower was. Thank god she had roommates. Logan went over to his bureau, picked up his red cell, and he dialed Zoey's number.

"Hi Logan, what's up?"

"Hey Zoe, not much, but I have a question about Dana,"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"What's her favorite flower?"

"What? Why do you need to know that?"

"I want to be romantic, and get her a flower for our 'lunch date'"

"Aw, how sweet! You and Dana are so cute together!"

"Thanks, but back to my question"

"Right, ummm, let me ask Nicole"

"Nicole says it's a dark, red rose"

"Is she positive?"

"Yes"

"Okay, thanks you two… I owe you guys"

"Yes you do!"

"Well, I will tell you how the date goes"

"Okay, bye Logan"

"Bye, Zoe"

After Logan's call to Zoey, he was going to call Dana, to ask if she was ready to go.

**The Girls Dorm/Room 101**

After her shower, Dana walked back to her dorm in nothing but a bathrobe, a towel on her head, and make-up on her face, which was done perfectly, in the bathroom. While getting her key, and unlocking her door, a couple of cute boys walked by, whistling and smiling at her. She grinned and waved back, and then opened her door, and walked in. As soon as she was about to take her bathrobe off, her light purple cell phone started to vibrate on her bed. She walked over to it, flipped it open, looked on the Caller ID which said, Logan Reese, and she pressed a button and started talking.

"Hey, sexy," Dana said to Logan in the same voice as he once said to her before.

"Hey, right back," Logan said.

"Are you ready, yet?" Logan questioned.

"I just need to get dressed and accessorize. I hope I am not keeping you waiting," said Dana.

"Oh, no, it's okay" Logan answered.

"I have to run out anyways to get something, so I will meet you at your dorm in about 20 minutes or so, ok?" Logan asked.

"Okay, I will be waiting," Dana said in a sexy voice.

"See you then, Dana," said Logan with a smile, but she couldn't see it.

"Later," Dana commented.

Logan and Dana both clicked off there cell phones at the same time, and then Logan ran to the Flower store on campus to buy Dana a red rose, while she got dressed and ready for the "lunch date".


	6. A Lunch Date, Part 2 & Visiting Allison

**Confused Minds and Opened Hearts**

**(A/N: I am so sorry that Chapter 5 wasn't my best! Chapter 4 is STILL my favorite chapter of them all! Well, all of the people that took the time to review thanks! Here are the people: Angela, Ur BFF (She really is one of my BFF's, lol!), Ginger Lovell, zxxbsmsgirl3148, Callmemaddy, and SelfHatred! Thanks again, so, so much!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Zoey101 or anything of Zoey101, expect my OC's, Allison Mello, and Derek and Jordan Rodriquez but, I DO wish I owned Matthew Underwood (Logan Reese) err, is he F-I-N-E or what? (Sorry Chase fans, lol!**

**(A/N: Here we GO!)**

**Chapter Six- A Lunch Date, Part 2 & Visiting Allison**

A few minutes went by, and Logan had arrived to the Flower Shop, to buy a 'dark, red rose,' as Nicole described it, for Dana. He walked into the store, purchased a red rose and a small, light purple, vase to put the rose in. It looked quite beautiful, and Logan was impressed with himself.

'You have done well, Logan', he thought and smirked to himself as he walked out of the store.

Once he got back to his dorm, he filled up the vase with water, and waited patiently for 20 minutes to go by, so that he could see the sexy Dana. Wait a second, where was he going to go for lunch? He walked over to his bureau, looked through his bottom drawer, to find his wallet and secret stash of cash just in case of a special event or something. He counted all of his money, and decided to take Dana to any restaurant she wanted on or off campus. It was up to her, whatever she wanted, she would get, because Logan was her man, and no guy, would change that.

**20 minutes later…**

Dana was all ready to go, and she didn't feel like calling Logan on her cell, saying that she was ready. He would probably think she couldn't do **ANYTHING** for herself, which in her case, was not true, so she decided to surprise him, and head over to his dorm, and pick him up. She smiled of how brilliant her plan was, so once she finished getting ready and everything, she grabbed some money and her cell, looked in the mirror before she left, and was on her way to Bradford Hall, Room 32, to see her man, and no girl, could ever change that.

**The Boys Dorm/ Room 32**

Once Dana arrived at his dorm, she was standing outside of his door, thinking of a way to make a surprise entrance, and then, it hit her. She would call him on her cell, and say to 'pick me up' and then when he opened the door, she would give him a little scare, and that's what she did. She dialed his number, and then waiting for him to pick up.

Logan had just been ready to call Dana, but she beat him to it.

"Hey, I am ready. Do you want to pick me up now?" Dana had asked in a 'you-know-you-want-to' voice like Logan had done once before.

"Sure Dana, I will be right there," Logan said.

"Okay, but just to tell you Logan, I am going to go commando on our date," Dana said very sexy and believable.

"I can't wait then," Logan said as he was biting his bottom lip.

"Well, hurry up and come over. Bye," said Dana.

"Bye, sexy," Logan said.

They clicked off there phones, and then Logan went over to the door, with the vase and red rose in it, and opened the door, to reveal the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Hey," Dana said coolly as she licked her lips and looked Logan up-and-down.

"Wow, you look… amazing," Logan said in almost a whisper.

"Don't I know it?" Dana said with a cute smile. Logan smiled back.

"Thank you, though," Dana commented with a smirk.

The two started to walk down the hallway, discussing where and what they were in the mood for eating, because they were both starving.

"Where do you want to go to eat?" Logan questioned her.

"I don't care, wherever," Dana said. 'As long as I am with you, we can go anywhere and do anything,' Dana thought but didn't say.

"Want to go somewhere, expensive for lunch?" Logan asked.

"Nah, save that for dinner," said Dana with a cute smile. "But I DO want to go off of campus, and both of us don't have classes, so, maybe, we can stop by Allison's house, and tell her that you, Michael and Chase will be going to the house party, sound good?" Dana questioned.

"Sounds excellent," Logan commented.

"Okay then, let's go eat, I am starving!" Dana said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, me too!" Logan said as he mocked her by rubbing his stomach.

She playfully hit him, and they made there way outside of the dorms, to see, Logan's new and expensive, black, Dodge Viper. Dana's eyes widened when she saw his hot ride.

"Logan! Oh my god! How did you afford this?" Dana questioned as she walked up to the car, still half in shock. Logan shook his head.

"Don't be silly, I am Logan Reese. And don't worry about it, it's all done and paid for," Logan said as he hopped into the car.

"Are you coming, or what?" he asked her.

"Are you sure this car wasn't stolen?" Dana questioned, but then added a smile, so Logan knew she was joking.

"I am positive. Now, come on, before I start up the car, and leave without you," Logan said jokingly.

"You wouldn't?" Dana questioned.

"Oh, I would!" Logan said, sticking out his tough at her. Dana hopped in to the Viper, and off they went to lunch.

"So, where do you want to go? I am about to pick for you, and whatever I pick, that place would be expensive," Logan said. "And o yeah, before I forget, here's your red rose, Dana," Logan said before revealing it to her.

"Aww… thanks Logan, you are too sweet," and with that, Dana kissed him on the check, and Logan blushed as he was driving.

"Wow, I made Logan Reese blush, I must be impressive," Dana said kidingly.

'Dana, you don't even know,' Logan thought.

"Alright, well, since you won't pick a certain restaurant, then what type of food are you in the mood for?" Logan asked.

"Hmmm… Seafood, or Chinese," Dana said.

"I like Seafood, Chinese is too inexpensive," said Logan.

"You know, I don't just like you for your money, Logan," Dana mentioned.

"Oh, I know, I just really think you're worth expensive things, Dana," Logan said, and then turned to her to see what her reaction was. She smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Weathervane or Clam Diggers?" Logan asked to change the subject.

"Clam Diggers," Dana said.

"Yeah, me too," Logan nodded in agreement.

**At Clam Diggers**

Once Dana and Logan got seated, they looked at there menus, and chatted, until there meals came. Logan got muscles, **(A/N: Logan, muscles! Hahaha! You know, because he has them… yeah, yeah, yeah, back to the story!)** and Dana got a shrimp and scallop dish. **(A/N: MmMmMm… that's making me hungry, lol!)** About a half hour later, they were done eating, and ready to head over to Allison's mansion.

**Arriving at Allison's Mansion**

Logan and Dana were in the neighborhood where Allison lived, and the neighborhood she lived it, was a very wealthy neighborhood.

"Is this girl, rich?" Logan asked.

"Yah, didn't you know that?" Dana questioned.

"No, because it said 'House Party' on her invitation, not 'Mansion Party'," Logan answered.

"Well, yeah, she is rich, very, very rich," Dana said.

"She has a nice house," said Logan.

"I know!" Dana exclaimed.

Once they arrived at her house number, they parked into the driveway, and walked up the stairs to the yellow colored mansion. Dana rang the doorbell, and Allison came to answer it. She looked through the big window, to see who it was, and then a smile came on her face. She opened the door quickly and said,

"Dana! It's so nice to see you! How are you? I feel like we haven't talked in ages! Come on in!" Allison said.

"It's nice to see you too!" said Dana.

"So, who's the guy," Allison said as she was looking at Logan.

"Oh, he's just an ummm… very close and good friend of mine," said a lying Dana. _**'No, what he REALLY is, is the guy I am madly in love with, and if anyone tries to steal him, you're dead!'**_ Dana thought.

"Oh, and what's his name," Allison said in a low, flirting voice.

"Hi, my name is Logan Reese," Logan said as he held out his hand, and Allison took it in her hand, and shook it.

"Are you the movie producer's son? Malcolm Reese?" Allison questioned.

"Yup, that's me," Logan said.

"Wow! You look JUST like your dad," Allison said with a smirk.

"I know, I get that a lot," Logan said with an easy smile.

"Oh, so, what brings you by? And, you are coming to my party on Saturday night, right?" Allison asked, but the whole time, she was staring at Logan.

"Yeah, and that's the reason we came down, to tell you that we are also inviting three other people, is that okay?" Dana questioned.

"It's more than okay, that's great!" Allison exclaimed.

"Alright then," Dana said.

"Do you need any help setting up or anything, for the party?" Dana asked. Allison shook her head.

"Nope, I am fine. Everything's set in the basement downstairs. Do you two want a sneak preview of what it's going to look like?" asked Allison. Dana and Logan both looked at each other.

"Well, we have to get going soon, but I guess we could take a peek," Logan gestured. Dana nodded, but what she REALLY nodded about, was the 'have to get going soon', and not so much the, 'take a peek'. **(A/N: I might start putting in POV's for different people, so, bare with me, k?)**

**Dana's POV**

As Logan and I followed Allison to the basement, we went through some of the rooms in the house, and wow, were they mind blowing! Everything was so, neat and clean, and the rooms were huge! If you thought the rest of the house was nice, you should have seen the basement! It had a dark, pink carpet, light, purple walls, a few couches, a long table, which I am guessing she will put food and drinks on, a HUGE surround sound stereo, and decorations. I guessed this was like her side of the basement, since it had girly-girl colors in the room. On the walls, she had posters of superstars and autographs of famous people. She also had some tee-shirts framed. On one wall to the right, there was a wooden door. She opened it, as if she was giving a tour of her basement. Allison walked in first, and then, he politely and sweetly, let me go in front of him. I kindly smiled at him, and whispered the word 'thank you' and he closed the door and then whispered, 'your welcome'.

In this room that we walked into, it was totally a 'guy lounge'. Posters of beer and girls wearing bikki's on the wall, a nice looking bar was set up in the corner, along with a glass shelf above the bar, with all kinds of bottles with, I am guessing, different drinks in them. Also in this room, there was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall, pool table, foosball table, air hockey, ping pong, and furniture. I was truly shocked, and so was Logan, by the look on his face. Allison was talking about something, but Logan and I weren't listening, just spacing out and looking around the huge room.

"So, do you guys, like?" Allison asked.

"Like it? More like, love it!" Logan said. "This is truly amazing and your house is very impressive," said Logan.

**Allison's POV**

'Point for, Allison,' Allison thought and then forced a sly grin on her face. 'I don't know what you're thinking about, Dana, but all I know is, when I want something, I get it, and what I want is… Logan Reese,"

**(A/N: And, we'll stop there! lol! I am so evil, leaving you with a cliffy, but oh well! I hoped you liked this chapter, and I am so sorry it took forever to update, but I was having a minor writer's block, because I just want to get to the actual 'House Party' already, lol! But I don't want to rush the story, so, so sorry if it takes a while, but I promise, it will be good, and worth a wait, (at least I think so, but I don't know about you!) Well, please review, please? All you have to do, is click that little 'Go' button down there, write whatever you want, and then click 'Submit Review'. So, what are you waiting for?)**


	7. The Claws Come Out for Logan

**Confused Minds and Opened Hearts**

**(A/N: I am so sorry that I took forever to update, and I won't tell a lie, or make up an excuse for NOT updating, so here's the real deal, I am just butt lazy, haha! Well, I am in the mood to get back into writing, so here we go, Chapter 7! Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Zoey101 or anything of Zoey101, expect my OC's, Allison Mello, and Derek and Jordan Rodriquez but, I DO wish I owned Matthew Underwood (Logan Reese) err, is he F-I-N-E or what? (Sorry Chase fans, lol!)**

**(A/N: Thanks to all of my awesome, nice and loyal reviewers; alternachick31, Ginger Lovell, loganreeseroxmysox and more, and PinkPositivee! You all rock, and here's some pie and cookie I BAKED MYSELF! LOL!)**

**(A/N: Be cautious, there are some minor swears in here. It's not in like every sentence, and I tried not to put so many, but it's just a little warning. Anyway, here's Chapter 7, and trust me, it's a good one! Wink, wink! **

**Chapter Seven- The Claws Come Out for Logan**

**Allison's POV**

Logan and I were chatting about **my** house for a while, but really, I was just trying not space out, (which I admit, I did a couple of times…) because I kept staring at him. I can't help it, he was just born hot, just like me, so that's why we would be perfect for each other, but, yet, that's the problem. I feel like, if I start to like Logan, Dana, my best friend, (Well, if she is my best friend, and doesn't hate me because I am kind of flirting with her boyfriend. Well, wait, I don't really know if Logan and Dana are an item, and I know everything when it comes to people getting together, and I am always right, so it shouldn't be a problem, right?) I glanced over at Dana, to see what she was doing, and she was digging into her purse, trying to find something. She's probably trying to find a fingernail file. Ah ha! I knew it! She pulled it out, and started filling her nails. I knew this because I remember when we hung out, and some one was being really boring or annoying (Ha, rhymes!), she would always used to do that when she was bored/and or/annoyed. She glanced up at me, to see that I was staring at her. She looked like she was ready to tear my head off, grab Logan, and get the hell out of here. Well, too bad for her… hehe! Did that sound evil… oh well!

I don't know why I get like this, and maybe this is why I have lost a couple of my best girl friends. I mean, I am very popular and I still have best girlfriends, it's just that I lost some, but they never gave me a reason why. My mother says it's because people they were jealous of me. They were sick of me being, well, me, and so they couldn't take it, and like that, we are not best friends anymore. This thought made me pout slightly, but I don't think that's the reason, (although, that's what I would like to believe.) I think that I lost some of my best girlfriends because I always steal their boyfriends, and I make them believe that their boyfriend was hitting on me, but really, I was hitting on them. I don't mean to do this, but it's like, an addiction, you know. I was just a born natural to do what I do, and I can't so myself. What I am kind of saying is that I am a liar/backstabber/boyfriend stealer. That thought made me giggle. Yeah, right… that's ridiculous. I don't do anything like that, that's, that's just plain, mean. I smirked to myself, and then I asked Logan if he wanted a quick drink, and oops, I forgot to ask Dana, but that doesn't matter, because he accepted anyways. So we walked upstairs and I made him and Dana a drink. We sat in the living room, chatting and laughing, flirting, chatting and more laughing, and some more flirting, and… well you get the pattern, right? After a while, I realized it was getting late, and although I could talk to this guy forever (but knowing myself, I would of made a move on this guy already, if (coughDANAcough) wasn't here, and sadly, I had to kick them out, (but I obviously said it nicer!) I walked them to the door, and I told them I would see them at the party. Logan smiled, and the pair walked to the car together. I shut the door, and leaned up against the door, thinking about Logan. "I am sorry, Dana-" I said aloud, "but, at the end of Saturday night, (today was Wednesday), Logan will be wrapped tightly around my finger and pretty princess, there is NOTHING you can do about it." I smiled evilly and thought, 'I need a nice bubble bath right about now.' I headed upstairs to my room, grabbed my radio and all of my supplies, walked into the bathroom and closed the door, started the bath, plugged the radio into the wall and turned it on, stripped my clothes off, and into the warm water I went. I relaxed and closed my eyes, listening to the music coming from the radio, and thinking about the hottie that was just in front of me, and the one that will have his lips captured in mine in three days. Mmmm… _**Logan**_.

**Dana's POV**

As Logan started the car, and we were driving, all I could think about was_** her**_. Err… I knew going to **her** house was a bad idea. She was all over HIM! She was flirting with him, batting her eyes, and giving me the 'I-am-so-much-better-than-you-so-you-can-leave-now-but-leave-the-hottie'. How DARE HER! The only one that can do that is Lo- haha, you thought I was going to say Logan right? Well, you're WRONG! I was going to say, umm… erm, love can make you do crazy things, and that's why I hate Allison now. Yeah, that's what I was going to say, hehe. Well anyways, I was soooo effing bored, so I started filing my nails. Hey it's not my fault that I had nothing to say, but Allison was going at him, flirting and shit, and even though I wasn't listening, I would stare at them a casually, to see if Logan was REALLY listening, and as scary as it is to think that Logan was ACTUALLY listening, well, he was. I want to scream SO bad right now, and I want to rip all of her fugly hair out of her effing hair, and I want to bit her big, fat head off, and feed it to the pound! Oh damn, what the hell, I clenched my fist and banged it on my leg so hard, that after, it felt like it was bleeding, but really, there was a huge bruise near the upper part of my thigh.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked me. I looked at him with furry as he pulled up into the parking lot of PCA.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just every once in a while, I like to take my anger out of myself, and give myself a huge beep bruise!" I swore, but I was effing pissed. Logan parked the car, and looked at me.

"Dana, what's your problem? You have been acting all weird since we arrived at Allison's house, what's up?" Logan asked politely.

"That's the effing problem, Logan. SHE'S the problem," I said.

"Who, Allison?" Logan questioned.

"No, her twin," I said sarcastically.

"I am just trying to help, Dana, my god!" Logan said furiously. He grabbed his keys and opened the car door, and started to walk away, when I called for him.

"Logan, wait, no, you don't get it, LOGAN REESE get your ass back here," I screamed. Logan stopped dead in his place, his back towards me. I opened my side of the car door, and stepped out. I shut the door, and ran towards him.

"Logan, I love you," I said.

"What?" He asked, as the clouds started to get dark grays and blacks.

"You heard me,-" I said. "I love you, Logan Reese, and that's why I don't want you all over Allison, because I want you to be mine, I love-" I didn't get to finish the rest of my sentence, because he grabbed the two sides of my face and captured his lips in mine, in a soft, but sweet and innocent kiss. After 10 seconds (Yes, I was counting, I know, so dorky right?) he broke the kiss apart, and I still had my eyes closed, when suddenly, he grabbed the right side of my body, and whispered in my ear softly, the five words I have been dying to hear ever since I got to PCA, "I love you too, Dana." At that moment, I quickly opened my eyes, and stared into his brownie chocolate eyes, to make sure he was for real. He nodded a couple of times, slowly, and I formed a mini smile on my face, and it got bigger, until he kissed me. Now, it started to thunder in the sky, and light rain drops began to come down.

"Shit," I whispered to Logan.

"What?" he asked. I pointed to his black Viper in the parking lot. It had the top all the way down, because a certain someone forgot to close it, but we won't name names now will we?

"Ahh," Logan said with a small smile. "Fuck it," were the last two words that were said between us for a while. We started into a deep make out, and then, when it really started to pour hard rain drops, we ran onto the grass, our lips never losing contact. We ran under a tree, and he laid me on the wet grass. He was on top of me, and we were just staring into each others brown eyes. It was like Heaven, and after 3 minutes or so, he broke contact, and looked up at the dripping wet tree that we were under, and he smiled. He looked back down at the girl, (COUGHCOUGH**ME!**COUGHCOUGH) that he was sitting on, and as he was making his lips towards mine again for another kiss, I (well I don't know about Logan) heard a banging noise. We both turned our heads, to see the two BB's, (A.K.A Zoey and Nicole) staring at us through the big glass window in our dorm, making out under the big tree, with Logan (My man) sitting on me. They were smiling, giggling, and screeching (well, that was Nicole) and we smiled and waved back. By Zoey's handmovent, she urged us to go on. 'They must think this is some mini, drive in, free movie, well, wait until I get up there, and then they will see what a free movie really-" Logan cut my thoughts off, as he kissed me again.

"I heard that," Logan said after we kissed, with a smile.

"What the hell are you talking about," I asked. Hey, I was in the mood for swearing, leave me alone!

"I heard when you said, 'They must think this is some mini drive in free movie, well, wait until I get up there, and then they will see what a free movie really-" but this time, **I** cut **LOGAN** off in a passionate kiss.

"Haha, very funny," Logan said sarcastically after I kissed him.

"Well, if you want our relationship to work, you GOT to stop cutting me-" Son of a bitch, he cut me off AGAIN! With another effing kiss! Err… "-off," I finished. He smirked his cute little smirk, again! I shook my head.

"You are incredible, you know that?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I heard it before," Logan said with a smile.

"You know what the BEST thing for you to do right now, is?" I asked freshly.

"What's that?" he asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Shut the hell up and kiss me," I said. He pretended to zip his mouth shut and lock the key and throw it away, and then he kissed me, and mmm… was it the best one yet. It was really, hot and steamy, just-like-him. After a few minutes, he started to get a little PG-13 on me with his kisses. He pushed his soft tongue up against my lips, begging for an entrance, but hell no, if he wanted some MORE sugar from me, he's got to work for it, and damn, he worked it. He somehow started to tickle me, and I giggled and opened my mouth a little bit, and it was enough for his tongue to slip into my mouth. 'Shit' I thought. He back away for a few seconds, smiling at me.

"I know your type, Dana, and I KNOW you liked that," he said. I knew EXACTLY want he meant. Well, if he knows my type, it's that he has to work for **everything **he wants from me, INCLUDING a French kiss.

"I know you know my type, and I know you know I liked that kiss," I said quickly with a wink, and then I bit my bottom lip slightly, just to add, I don't know, sexiness. Haha!

"Damn you, Dana, damn you," Logan said, as he kissed me **AGAIN!** I swear to god, we made out for like two hours, and we were all dirty, literally, from all of the rolling around we did on the wet grass and wet dirt.

"I swear to god, Logan, if I can't get all of the grass and dirt out of my hair, I am blaming you," I said with a small smirk.

"I am blaming you, expect for my hair," Logan said right back. I shook my head, and then I started to shiver. I thinking he noticed, and since I was one the bottom, he got off of me, and leaned his back against the tree trunk. He left a space in between his legs, and he raised his eyebrows to see if I could come into his arms, and of course I did. I crawled over to him, on my hands and knees, and since I was wearing my strapless black shirt, when I crawled towards him, I could totally tell he was looking down my shirt, but, I wore a strapless black bra underneath. I looked down at my boobs, and he looked at me look, and then he looked up at my face, and a tint of light pink came to his cheeks. I smiled with a glint in my eye, sort of telling him that it was okay to look, since now I was his girlfriend and all (well, we didn't really discuss that yet, but I totally know he wants me), that well, he could look at me, but not touch. I am very picky, and just letting Logan French me, surprised even myself.

"It's okay to look, Logan, just, keep your paws off," I said flirtatiously. He giggled his cute giggle, and then bit his bottom lip. Go, Dana, go Dana, it's your birthday, it's your birthday. 'He's so into me, I know it,' I thought.

"Are you going to keep me waiting, or what?" he asked curiously.

"Right," I said. I made my way over to him, and I snuggled up into his muscular arms. He was warm and inviting, and we just watched the rain fall under the tree. He rubbed my arms to scare away my goose bumps, and his palms were very warm. I turned my head, and looked up at him, and he looked down at me, and there was the eye lock again. I turned away after a few minutes, and I asked him this;

"So, does this mean we are together?" I asked him, waiting nervously for an answer.

"No, I just tell every girl I make out with that I love her," Logan said jokingly and sarcastically, but unfortunately, I didn't take that as a joke, so I stood up and started to leave.

"Hey, Dana, where are you going?" Logan asked me. I turned back to him, with a few tears in my eyes, and I was frowning. 'I thought he loved me' I asked myself. I started to slightly jog away from him, rubbing my arms to keep me warm.

"Baby, where are you going?" Logan asked me. I didn't respond. "Dana, what's wrong? Is it something I said?" Logan questioned me again. I looked up at him.

"I thought I was different, you told me you loved me, and you lied, about a thing like love, you are low, Logan, very low," I said coldly, and I started to run away.

"Dana, Dana, wait, please, please," Logan pleaded.

"I have nothing to say to you!" I said.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" Logan asked.

"You said you tell all of the girls you make out with, that you love them, well, you made out with me, and…-" I couldn't continue, I was a mess, a wreck, an idiot, an everything! I was so confused, and I got MORE confused when he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"It was a joke, babe. You really think I tell every girl that I love them? Well I don't, and if you think I do, well then, you're all wrong. I told you I loved you for a reason. I said it because I think you're special, beautiful, different, in a good way, unique, hot, a good friend, and an awesome athlete, an overall gorgeous and wonderful person. You're everything and my heart belongs to you, Dana, and, well, will you please, be my girlfriend?" he asked. I started he sob a little after he made that wonderful speech, and I was about to say "yes" but then he cut me off by saying,

"Come with me," he said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to Bradford Hall.

"Okay," I answered.

**Bradford Hall/ Room 32**

**Logan's POV**

I dragged her into my dorm, and told her to close her eyes. She did as told, and I went over to my bureau, and grabbed a little black, velvet box in the second drawer. I put it behind my back, and I went over to Dana, and grabbed her shoulder, and placed her into the middle of the room. I teased her by rubbing the black velvet box up against her skin, and she smiled. I bent down on one knee and placed the box in my hand, as if I was purposing to her.

"Dana, open you eyes," I told her. She opened them and she got wide eyed.

"As I said, Dana Cruz, will you be my girlfriend?" I questioned her with a smile. She placed her left hand over her mouth, and she started to jump up and down, scream into her hand, cry, it was just a mix of emotions, and it scared the hell out of me.

"OF COURSE I WILL!" she screamed. She looked at the ring, as I slipped in onto her finger, and I am proud to say, I had to custom made and fitted exactly for her size. It was a gold band, and engraved into a huge (I mean like HUGE) white diamond, were the letters DC Loves LR and then a heart. I had the same, expect it was just a gold band that said LR Loves DC. I smiled at how happy she was. She was so cute. As my reward for my ring-picking-out-talent, she gave me the best effing kiss I have ever gotten from any girl in my life. It was looking like she would even do something stupid like actually 'do it' with me, but I wouldn't blame her, haha! Well anyways, back to my story, as I said, she gave me the best kiss I have ever gotten from a girl. It was rough, steamy, hot, sexy, and **SHE** French kissed **ME!** Whonew she could be a great French kisser? Her tongue was like, like I died and went to Heaven. It was so soft, and it wasn't too thick, yet it wasn't to too thin. It was the perfect size tongue, just like she is the perfect girl. Hey, I am Logan Reese, I notice these small little details, you know? Well, anyways, after a while of making out, we both took a break.

"How was that for a thank you present? From me to you," she asked me, and she was still panting from our steamy kiss. I smiled.

"It was the perfect gift, just like you are," I answered back. She bit her bottom lip again, and blushed. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Do you want to lie on my bed?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she said. While she climbed my stairs to get to the top bunk, I put on soft, slow music, to listen to. She smiled, and patted the bed, to urge me to join her on my bed. I smirked, and dimmed the light in the room. After a while of making out with the girl of my dreams, here we were, making love to each other, and of course, I used protection. That was, by far, the best present I have ever gotten from a girl, in my entire life. After time went by, it was about 1:00 A.M, when my angel finally went to sleep. The guys came into the dorm, only to find me and Dana, lying in my bed, naked. (Thank god to whoever invented blankets, covers, sheets, etc)

As the guys walked in, I put my index finger over my lips, to tell them to be as quiet as possible. If Dana woke up, and saw the guys looking at her naked, she would have an effing bitch fit, and we don't want that, now do we? Chase and Michael were all trying to take a peek at my girlfriend… yeah right. I gestured, with my hands, for them to get in the pajamas, and go to sleep. The both smirked at me, and before I knew it, the boys (including I) were asleep. Ahhh… was I going to sleep like a baby tonight, or what? _**'I love you, Dana'**_ were my last thoughts, before I drifted asleep to think about, _**her**_…

**(A/N: One of my best chapters, right? Well, I think so. I cannot believe I made Dana and Logan kiss and have sex in the same chapter! I am incredible! I am sorry I didn't go into detail with Dana and Logan 'doing it', but I am not an expert on that, and I needed to make it PG-13, so I am sorry if you guys wanted a good and detailed description on the sex, but I don't do that in this story, sorry! lol! Well, I wanted to know your opinions on this story, and your overall thoughts and ideas to make the story better, and I just might consider putting it into the story. I also want to know what your favorite chapter was, and why? I think, so far, this was my favorite chapter because it had the most action and romance! That's my opinion, now I want to know yours! So, all you have to do, is click the pretty, light purple button that says 'Go' and then write what you want to say about my story in the box provided, press Submit Review when you are done, and bada bang, bada boom! You are all set! So, what are you people waiting for? Review already, damn it! haha!)**


	8. And Dana's Victorious

**Confused Minds and Opened Hearts**

**(A/N: Again, sooo sorry for taking a long time to update. And as last time, I am butt lazy, haha! Well, I hope you like this chapter, so here it is Chapter 8!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Zoey101 or anything of Zoey101, expect my OC's, Allison Mello, and Derek and Jordan Rodriquez but, I DO wish I owned Matthew Underwood (Logan Reese) err, is he F-I-N-E or what? (Sorry Chase fans, lol!)**

**(A/N: BTW, as before, there MIGHT be some slight swearing, but as before, it's not like in EVERY sentence, and it's not that bad. I just wanted to let you know, and this will be the last time I say it, because I might be adding more swears in the future, for when… I don't want to say anything about the upcoming chapters! You'll see! Wink, Wink!)**

**(A/N: Thank you ALL so much to the people that reviewed, you RULE! SingMeAnything, JesskaLovesYou, lilchick1989, Jakusa, loganreeseroxmysox and more, Tan tan, Ginger Lovell, ConfusedMo, Chris3137, zxxbsmsgirl3148, Neh-Bih Sangbog, Dark Dreamer xXx, Asha, Princess1011992 and kassandra. I did NOT get what your review meant, Neh-Bih Sangbong, but okay, and zxxbsmsgirl3148, yes, I am SURE I am 11 years old, positive! Now, on with the story, man and remember, don't forget to r&r at the end!)**

**Chapter Eight- And Dana's Victorious**

**Dana's POV**

When I woke up, I found myself not in my bed, and lying in a room that looked nothing like room 101. _**'Where am I?'**_ I thought to myself. I grabbed the maroon sheets that I was laying under, and found myself to be, naked. I quickly dropped the sheets like they were a nasty virus, and looked to the right of me, to see the boy I loved, sleeping right next to me. A smile curled on my lips, as I just stared at him in awe. I sighed. _**'Wow, look at him, he's, very handsome.' **_I bit my bottom lip, as I had a hard time getting up, and climbing down the bunk bed stairs, but I am Dana Cruz, and I never say never. It took me a few minutes to actually get over Logan, and get to the other side. My naked body brushed his, and a smiled, and stop dead in my place, to see if he was waking up, but thankfully, he wasn't. I managed getting out of bed, and climbing down the stairs, when I heard noises from Chase's bunk. _**'Shit!'**_ I thought as I quickly grabbed my clothes off of the floor and quickly got dressed in my clothes from yesterday. I first put on my bra, and then my stuck my head through my shirt, but when I was going to slip my panties on, they were all like, dirty and gross, so I decided to be a sneaky bitch, and look through Logan's drawers, just to find some boxers, that's all. I pulled out the first drawer I saw, and I was about to look in, when I heard whispering and moaning of my name. Oh god, was I caught or what?

**Logan's POV**

"Dana, Dana where are you?" I asked, still half asleep, as a rolled over on my stomach, hoping to see her laying there. She wasn't there. I frowned. "Psst…" I heard. I turned over, to see Dana grabbing a pair of my boxers, and slipping them on. I smiled.

"Hey baby, why would you want some of my personal items, when you have me?" I teased. She put her index finger to her lips, motioning me to be quiet. I mocked her, by doing the same, and what do I get, a tongue sticking out back at me? I smirked as I padded the bed, the way she motioned me to come on the bed with her last night. She climbed the stairs to the top bunk, and crawled over me. I licked my lips as she started to kiss my neck.

"Mmmmm…" I moaned. She heard me, and smiled. She softly, gave me a peck on my lips, and lay down next to me. I faced her, and she faced me. Our eyes locked for the first time, well today at least. It was like I died and gone to heaven. She looked away after a few minutes, and wrapped herself into my muscular arms. I kissed the top of her head, and she wrapped her arms around my back.

"Good morning," I said as I kissed her head again.

"Good morning to you too," she said as she kissed my shoulder.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I asked.

"Yep. What time did I fall asleep last night?" She questioned.

"Uhh, about 1 A.M," I answered.

"Oh, and what time did you fall asleep?" Dana asked me.

"Shortly after you, why?" I asked.

"Just wondering, that's all," she answered coolly.

"So, why did you get up, and not wake me? When I saw you, I thought you were going to leave me," I said as I let go of her, and I pouted. She grinned.

"Oh, stop it, you big baby. Momma wasn't going to leave you," she teased. I smiled.

"I love you, Dana," I said.

"Don't I know it," she said. I gave her a look that said 'You're SUPPOST to say, I love you too, Logan'. "I mean, I love you too, Logie Bear" Dana said. She leaned in, and was about to kiss me, when my cell rang. I sighed. I looked at Dana, to see if it was okay to pick up the phone, and she nodded. I jumped out of bed, and reached for my red cell on my bureau where I always keep it. I flipped it open, and talked into it quietly.

"Hello," I said in barely more than I whisper.

"Logan, this is Zoe"

"Oh, hey Zoe, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, have you seen Dana? I mean, I know you two have a little something, something and"- I smiled and cut her off.

"Yeah, she's right here, hold on," I answered.

"Dana baby, it's for you, darling," I said. She blew a kiss at me, as she put her hands out. I threw the phone at her, and she caught it. She smiled, and I gave the thumbs-up, saying 'What a good catch.'

**Dana's POV**

"Hello?" I questioned on who it was.

"Oh my god, Dana, where are you? Are you okay? You didn't come back to the dorm last night, and I, I mean we got worried about you." Zoey said.

"I'm fine mom, I am fine," I recognized the voice instantly, Zoey. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are you, Dana dear?" she mocked me right back.

"I am at Logan's," I said, flat out. No need to be making excuses.

"Well, Nicole and I are going to get some breakfast, you guys want to come?" Zoey asked politely. I checked the clock. It read 10:30 AM.

"Sure, but I have to shower and stuff, so I am probably going to miss breakfast, but you guys go, and I will meet you for a brunch or something, okay?" I questioned.

"Alright, but what did you two do last night?" Zoey asked. I smiled. It was like she read my mind or something.

"Oh my god, Dana! You slept with him, didn't you, you did you little horny bitch." I knew that was a different voice, Nicole's obviously. I smirked. I guess Zoey put it on speaker since maybe she didn't want to put the phone against her ear, but I don't know? Go figure.

"I'll tell you guys later. Bye," I said.

"Bye," the girls said at the same time, and then the line went dead. They hung up. I headed the phone back to Logan, and I climbed down the bunk stairs, for like the 100th time today!

"Baby, aren't you going to stay here, and make out with me?" Logan asked innocently, and teased me by batting his eyes. Hahaha, well, this wasn't going to work on me.

"I can't, sorry. I really want to get washed up, and then probably head down for brunch or lunch, whatever the hell it is, with the girls," I said.

"Can I come?" Logan said in an 'I wanna go', voice. I grinned.

"Sure you can, baby," I answered.

"Yay!" he said, as he clapped his hands like a little school boy. Oh, wait, he still is one, haha!

"Come here you goof," I said as I opened my arms to him. He ended up picking me up, and I screeched a little, as he placed one hand over my mouth, and placed my on his top bunk. God, he was just too CUTE to leave, don't you think? He climbed up, and he laid me down on my back, and he started to kiss me, started at my legs. I bit my lip.

"Stop, I have to get going," I whined. He didn't listen to me, the little brat.

"Mmmhm… just give me a sec," Logan said. I sighed. 'A sec' means, well, I don't know what it means, but coming from Logan's mouth, it does not mean a second, if that's what you're thinking. More like, 'Give me an hour or two, and maybe if your good, three.'

He worked his way up my legs, and then blew on my belly like a father would do to his kid. I giggled. Logan looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, and he continued.

Logan started to make his way up to my arms, and he kissed my hands and shoulders. Then, he kissed my forehead, my cheeks and finally, my lips. _**'He's a REALLY good kisser',**_ I thought to myself. Logan was about to slip off my shirt, when I heard someone yawning and getting up. Damn, it was Chase. Logan was on top of me, and we both got wide-eyed. Chase stood up, and walked over to Michael and shook him, probably wanting him to wake up. Logan rolled over on his back, and he shoved the blankets over my head, and put pillows on my body, probably so Chase wouldn't see another body in Logan's bunk. He looked at Logan, and smirked.

**Logan's POV**

"Where's Miss Princess, Logan?" Chase teased.

"What, what are you talking about, Chase?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, don't give me that, 'I'm innocent' bullshit that you always pull. Where's the girl, Logan?" Chase asked as he narrowed he eyes at me.

"Well, where do you think she is, idiot?" I teased right back.

"I don't know, that's why I am asking," said Chase.

"She went back to her dorm a little while ago," I said matter-o-factly.

"Oh okay, that's all I wanted to know, Logan. No need to make a big deal out of it," Chase said with wide eyes, and hand motion.

"Whatever" I answered back.

"How was she?" Michael asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Dude, we know you guys slept together last night," Michael answered with a smirk.

"Yeah, how was the s-e-x?" Chase spelled sex out. He's too good to even say the word 'sex'. Haha, phony.

"None of your businesses," I answered freshly.

"Fine, be that way," Michael smirked.

"Shut up, but if you MUST know…" I said.

"WE MUST!" the guys answered at the same time.

"Alright, well I am not a girl, so I am not going into details and shit, but it was-" I stopped and sighed. "…Amazing" I finished. The two smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So, are you guys like, together now?" Michael asked, raising he eyebrows.

"Yep, we are," Dana answered, as she took all of the pillows off of her, and the blanket, too. The guys looked shocked. Dana and I looked at each other, and I gave her a peck on the lips.

"I thought you said she left…" Chase said.

"I lied…" I confessed.

"Hey Chase, can you hand me my red skirt," Dana asked slyly. Chase looked disgusted. Dana bit her bottom lip, and smiled. I loved her smile. Chase bent down, and picked it up with two fingers, and flung it on my bed.

"Thanks," Dana said. She slipped in on under the covers, kissed my lips in a passionate kiss, and said this;

"I'll see you later?" Dana questioned.

"Okay, baby, bye. I love you," I said sweetly. She kissed me again, said 'I love you too, Logie Bear' and climbed down the stairs. Although I hate that nickname, I still love her, and so, I can deal with it. She grabbed her heels, her purse, her dirty panties, smirked and winked at me, and left my dorm. I sighed, and rolled on my back, hands behind my head, and looked up at the ceiling, obviously think about,_** her**_…

**Dana's POV**

As I walked out of Room 32, I smirked, and walked down the hall, and I was daydreaming about my 'Logie Bear'. I must've not been paying any attention to where I was going, because all of a sudden, I felt myself being whammed into a person. I fell on my ass, and I started cursing under my breath.

"Hey, I am so sorry, let me help you up," a voice said. I looked up, and there stood before me, was one of the HOTTEST Spanish guys I have EVER seen. I blushed as I stood up.

"No, it's totally my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going," I smiled at him, and looked him up and down. Mmmm… was he good looking, or WHAT? He started to stare at my face, and a smiled formed on his face. I was puzzled, but this guy kind of looked familiar.

"Dana? Dana Cruz, is that you?" He asked me. I stood back, who was this guy?

"Yeah, how do you know me?" I questioned him.

"It's ME, Jordan, Jordan Rodriquez," he said with a smile. My jaw dropped, and my eyebrows furrowed over my eyes. OMG, it was Jordan… MY EX!

"Jordan?" I asked with a smile.

"Hi," he said with a wave.

"Oh my god, it is you! Ahh!" I screeched, as I ran into his arms. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around my lower back. I kissed his cheek.

"OMG, I haven't seen you since, since-" he cut me off.

"Sixth grade!" we both said at the same time and we both laughed.

"So, what are you doing here? I mean, I haven't seen you since after I moved from Ohio," I asked, as we started walking down the stairs.

"Well, I moved from Ohio about 2 years ago, and I have been living in Malibu ever since, so…" he said. I giggled. He smirked at me. It was nice to see him again.

"No, I mean, why are you here, at PCA?" I questioned.

"Oh, well, I found out that you were here, and I wanted to see you," he answered shyly. I smiled. He still cared about me, and I feel the same way.

"Oh," I answered. "Well, you're in the wrong building, I'll show you to my dorm," I said.

As we started walking, we caught up on some old times together, and I felt so comfortable around him, even though we did have a past. We walked outside, and as perfect as every day is here at PCA, the sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, and people were sitting at tables with their clicks, chatting away.

As Jordan and I got up the stairs, and walked down the hall, we finally reached room 101.

"Is this your room?" he asked.

"Yep, mine Zoey and Nicole. You will meet them later," I stated. I reached in my purse, grabbed my key, stuck it into the keyhole, turned the knob, and walked in. Jordan was wide-eyed.

"Wow, this is a nice place you got, Dana," Jordan said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I can't help it, he makes me smile, and he always did when we were together, but enough about that…

"Well, I have to get ready and wash up, but I will be back soon, okay? So, sit on a bed, make yourself comfortable, and umm… I will be back soon," I told him.

"Dana, you look gorgeous," he said. I grinned.

"I'm a mess, Jay," I stated. "I will be back shortly,"

"Alright," he said as he took of his shoes, and plopped himself down on Zoey's bed. "Is this your bed?" he asked me, as I grabbed my showering supplies.

"No, that's Zoey's," I said. He started to get up. "Jordan, she won't mind, trust me," I said.

"Are you sure, Dane?" he questioned. I was positive. **(A/N: Again, Dane is NOT a typo, it's a nickname for Dana)**

"I am positive," I answered.

"Alright, but hurry. I am starving, and I want to meet your friends," he said. I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile. He always cares about me, and not himself, and that's why I still love him… wait, what am I saying? I love Logan, L-O-G-A-N, not Jordan, but I can't help it, it's like all of my old feelings for him, have come back to haunt me down, and tare me apart… but no, Dana Cruz does not get torn down, no way mister. I can't have feelings for Jordan again, no way, it just **simply** won't be done…


	9. Flashbacks

**Confused Minds and Opened Hearts**

**(A/N: Must I give you a reason for not updating, because I think you know it, oh so well! LOL!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Zoey101 or anything of Zoey101, expect my OC's, Allison Mello, and Derek and Jordan Rodriquez but, I DO wish I owned Matthew Underwood (Logan Reese) err, is he F-I-N-E or what? (Sorry Chase fans, lol!)**

**(A/N: loganreeseroxmysox and more, CaliGirlKali13zoey101, zxxbsmsgirl3148, Ocean Pink, Kassandra, Tan Tan, Chris3137, Jakusa, 0o0 hApPy PilLs 0o0, Mary, and hersheys-kisses, thanks sooo much more the reviews, you guys rule!)**

**Chapter Nine- Flashbacks**

**Dana POV**

I came out of the shower stall in the girls' bathroom after my 15 minute shower. I had my warm, comfy bathrobe on, a white towel wrapped around my head to dry my hair, and my slippers on my feet. I quickly went to the sink, brushed my teeth, combed and gelled my hair, put on deodorant and a little perfume, and then I walked to room 101 to get dressed when I suddenly remembered, _'Shit, I can't get dressed in my dorm because Jordan's in there. Oh well, I could just get dressed in the bathroom, or ask him to leave for a second,' _I thought. I walked back to my dorm, and guess what, I forgot my key, GREAT! I knocked on the door and waited. No answer. I knocked again and said, "Hey Jordan, its Dana. Can you open up because I forgot my-" I was cut off by the door swinging open, only to reveal Jordan or course. "Key," I finished. He smiled and I did the same.

"Come in," he said as he gestured his hands for me to come in, like he owned the whole place. I rolled my eyes at him, as he stepped aside and let me in. After I had gotten back in, he closed the door and sat back down on my lower bunk, as I searched through my closet to pick what I was going to wear. I finally decided on a jean skirt that went to about my knees, and a purple sparkly tube top. After I had finished picking out my outfit, I asked Jordan to leave the dorm for a second, while I changed. He understood, and gave me my privacy.

A few minutes went by, and I was dressed and now all I had to do was my makeup. I opened the door for Jordan to come back in, and he did. He took a seat on our couch and reached for the remote on the coffee table.

"Jordan?" I called to him. I had a question or two to ask him and I thought this would be a good time for me to ask them.

"Yes Dana" he replied, not taking his eyes away from the TV. He's probably watching some guy show, or something with a hot chick in it, because he didn't bother to look up at me. Typical guy…

"You know I have a boyfriend, right?" I questioned him. I bit my bottom lip and for some reason, I was nervous, and I actually didn't want him knowing about Logan. I actually didn't want ANYONE to know about Logan and I, since we only started going out yesterday, but Zoey and Nicole saw us making out in the wet, cold rain and Chase and Michael caught us in bed with each other, so now, the whole gang knew, and probably the whole school for that matter, since if ANYONE knows Logan Reese, they would know that he would go bragging about having sex with me, and all that crap, and then his little 'boyfriends' would be asking me if 'Logan's a liar', and all the girls would be like, 'So, how was he?', 'Is it true about what people having been saying?', 'Are you two going out?', 'Your sooooo lucky Dana! He's, by far, the HOTTEST guy at PCA' and so much more, that it drives me NUTS about how rumors and secrets spread all over the campus so fast. (A/N: OMG! That was SUCH along sentence! My god!LOL! Back to the story!)I am probably one of the last people to find out what's going on, but if people know me, that's WHY I'm the last person to find out. It's because I don't care and I am the one that doesn't give a shit about what other people say or think about me, but really, I do care what people say about me, it's just, people don't know or want to get to know the soft side of me, but, Logan did. He gave me a chance to change, and show my true self to him. I smiled at the thought of his name, and flashbacks quickly ran through my mind of, _last night. _Yeah, last night was so, perfect. I quickly shook out of my thought, and looked back at Jordan, who was still watching that damn TV! Errrr…

"Well..." I asked, annoyed.

"Well, what?" He said innocently, totally forgetting about the question I asked him. I sighed, and looked at the ceiling, shaking my head. God! Sometimes, Jordan could have his little 'blonde'moments, even though he wasn't blonde, but hey, we all get them sometimes, don't we?

"I said, did you know I have a boyfriend," I repeated forhim for the second time. He stared blankly at me, like he didn't know what to say. I shrugged slightly, and started to walk over to my vanity, where all my makeup was. I sat down in my vanity chair, turned the mirror light on, and started to look through my messy vanity. Yes, as you can guess, it's messy, just like my bed.

"No, I didn't know that, Dana," he answered back. "Who's the lucky guy?" Jordan wondered. I looked through the mirror, to see the expression that he was trying to be happy for me, but really, he looked, very, verysad.

"His name is Logan Reese, and you will meethim a little bitlater," I replied. "Jordan?" I called him again.

"Yes Dana?" he answered me as I applied my eye shadow and mascara.

"Do you, um… never mind, it's a stupid question anyways," I said as I shook my head. It was dumb anyways…

"No Dana, I want to hear it, seriously" he said, as he sat up and turned off the TV. He walked towards me, wanting to know what my question was. Good, now I had his full attention.

"Jordan, do you still love me?" I asked quietly. I felt my cheeks grow warm with embarrassment and he must have noticed. He sweetly smirked at me, and I turned my face away from my reflection and looked at his face for signs of reactions. He looked like he was thinking about it.

"Dana…-" he started, but I finished it for him.

"Don't answer," I cut him off. I really didn't want to know, or did I? It might hurt my relationship with Logan, and I love him, I really, reallydo, but I was all confused about my emotions towards Jordan. "I mean, we broke up, so obviously you don't have feelings for me, and you probably have a girl back at home anyways and-" I said but I trailed off. He was shaking his head. His answer was no? I furrowed my eyebrows over my eyes. "What, what are you not telling me," I questioned. He chuckled. I slightly smiled. What was this guy up to?

"The reason I came here, was to, surprise you. When I found out that you transferred to Pacific Coast Academy, I wanted to see you, Dana. Not only to see how you have changed and grown up into a beautiful, young woman, but I wanted to tell you that I do indeed, still love you," he finished. I was **totally** blown away.

"Me? A beautiful, young woman?" I laughed. "Ya, right! When pigs fly is when I will become a beautiful, young woman." I said. I laughed some more, until after a few seconds, I calmed down. He wasn't laughing, oh my god!

"Oh my god, you were serious?" I said,seriously. He nodded. Holy Shit! I was shocked!

"Wow," was all I was able to croak. I was speechless, I was shocked, I was VERY surprised, but mostly, I was blown away.

"After all these years, you still, love me?" I said in shock. He nodded, once again,and I noticed he looked at the ground, kicking his feet in the air. He was sonervous, and so was I. I didn't know how to carry on the conversation, but then, he started it again.

"I know, it's crazy, right?" he finally chirped out after a few moments of silence. I nodded. "And, I was so caught up on seeing you again, that I almost forgot to ask you this…" he stopped, and looked me in the eye to see if I wanted to know his question. I nodded, once again. "Do you want to come to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked. I smirked and he smiled his white, toothy smile. I missed that white, toothy smile…

"As in, a _date_? I bit my lip, waiting for his response.

"Well, I don't know about 'a date', because you have a boyfriend, but it won't be just the two of us at dinner." I lookedpuzzled, and I think he noticed.

"Who will be joining us?" I said, curiously.

"It'll be a family dinner, Dana…" I smiled at this. I get to finally see the Rodriquez's after so many years. I was exited, but I had NO idea what to wear. Should I ask Zoey and Nicole for advice? Hmmm…

"My mom, dad, Derek, and Derek's girlfriend, Carla, will all be joining us. Sound good?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I replied. This would be our little reunion.

"Would your, umm… boyfriend get mad?" he questioned in a very low voice. I think Jordan expected me to still be single, and I think if I was, he would try to get back together with me.

"I don't think so." I answered slowly. I sighed, I **totally** knew Logan would get mad, but mostly jealous. He gets mad that I am friends with half of the guys on the basketball team, but me going to a guy's house, for dinner, without Logan, PLEASE! He would TOTALLY freak, but I can't lie to him. No way, but I REALLY want to go with Jordan. I miss all of the laughs, parties, and pranks we played on each other as kids, all of the candy we would get at Halloween, the egg hunts we'd have together at Easter, how we pigged out at Thanksgiving and Christmas together, and THEN, when we hooked up in 5th grade, everyone thought we were just too cute, together. We never did actually kiss until the 6th grade, and I had to be the luckiest girl alive! I remembered all of this like it was yesterday, and flashbacks of years went through my brain, like seeing pictures in a photo album. Then, I moved to California, in the summer. I started a whole new world, here at PCA, and then that's when I turned into the 'bad ass chicka' known around school. I didn't care anymore, about anyone or anything, until I started to like Logan, then EVERYTHING changed...

"Dana. Dana, are you alive?" said Jordan, waving a hand in front of my face. I finally snapped out of it, and looked at him like I just arrived from Mars. I blinked a few times, shook my head, and then everything came back to me. I'm telling you, these flashbacks of mine, are starting toscare me...

"So, are we still on for dinner tomorrow night? My place?" Jordan reminded me.

**A/N: Tada! LOL! Does Dana REALLY want to go to Jordan's place for dinner? Hmmm… you'll have to find out next chapter!**

**Well, since EVERYONE knows that I take FOREVER to update, (which I am working on updating sooner, by the way), I wanted to give you guys, my reviewers, a little hint of what will happen in the rest of the story. Some are questions that will get definitely answered through out the story and some are definite facts that will happen in the story. Let me know what you think. Is a good/bad idea, and if you have anymore ideas to add, let me know in a review! So here it goes; deep breath**

**Questions: Will Dana go to dinner with Jordan and his family? How will the Rodriquez's act towards Dana, after not seeing her all of these years? Will Logan find out about it all? And if he does, will he get jealous and/or mad? Will Dana go to Zoey and/or Nicole for advice? Will Dana and Jordan get closer? How is Allison involved with all of this? Does one of the twin brothers have a past with Allison? What will go down at the House Party? People lying, backstabbing, and cheating, hmmm… you'll see soon!**

**Now for definite statements that will happen in the story:**

**Logan and Dana WILL break up for a little while and it's all because of a certain someone's fault…**

**Dana's NOT victorious on getting Logan, just yet!**

**The war between Dana/Allison is NOT over yet, and there's about to be a GIRLFIGHT!**

**Sound good? Well, if you want me to answer all of these questions, and you want to see all of the following things happen in the story, you guys HAVE to review! Please, pretty please! Pouts!**

**Until Next Time- MrsLoganReese**


	10. So Much for My Happy Ending

**Confused Minds and Opened Hearts**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Zoey101 or anything of Zoey101, expect my OC's, Allison Mello, and Derek and Jordan Rodriquez but, I DO wish I owned Matthew Underwood (Logan Reese) err, is he F-I-N-E or what? (Sorry Chase fans, lol!)**

**(A/N: Thanks again to my lovely reviewers! I can't get enough of ya'll!)**

**Bam roudney hawk: Didn't really get your review, but okay… thanks anyways…**

**herseys-kisses: You rock so much! You're so nice, and I enjoy getting reviews from you! Keep reviewing, and don't stop!**

**you suck: You're a meanie! Although, thanks for your honest opinion, and I gladly appreciate your comment, but, YOUR RUDE! If you don't like my story, DON'T REVIEW IT! That's what I do, but I r&r most stories anyways… I am not going to stop this story, even if it does 'suck', and bother you,and yes, there are better stories than me on fan fanfiction,(coughcoughChris3137coughcough.) So, I hope you keep your comments to yourself, and if not, than say the flames nicer! HA HA! THANKS, you suck! (Hey, that's the kids name!)**

**Maria Casey Wood: Very pretty screen name on this site! I love it! You're reviews always make me smile, even when I am having a bad day! You rock, too, and please keep reviewing!**

**Chris3137: I love you, Chris! You're the coolest and best 20 yr. old guy I know! I am sooo glad I met you, and I am glad we're friends! Thanks for all of the support, and I can't wait until you update! Love our conversations together, and all of the teasing and stuff! So funny!**

**Kassandra: You rule, chicky! Can't wait until school starts up again! We'll talk soon! You are the best!**

**zxxbsmsgirl3148: YO,MO! LOL! I love you sooo much! You arethe sister I never had, and I feel so loved when we talk! You are so funny, and I love all of your cookies and yummy dessert treats! Mmmmm… LOL! I got your email, by the way. Keep r&ring, and update your stories, especially Triple Invasion! I love that story, along with Away from PCA! EVERYONE READ HER STORIES, THEY RULE!**

**Ginger Lovell: You know you rock so damn hard! (LOL! Got that from my friend, Monica) You're also a great writer, and I enjoy our conversations on AIM! Keep it real, and keep r&ring! Always, your BFF.**

**cenas-gal-4eva: Thank you for reviewing! You're so nice! Thanks for the comments, and please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks again!**

**(A/N: Sighs Now thatTHAT'S over, now onto the story, and I dedicate this chapter to zxxbsmsgirl3148, for having my back, being one of my best friends on this site, and loving me no matter what! This chapter is for you, chick!)**

**(A/N: By the way, there is No POV in this chapter, I repeat NO POV in this chapter, and I think I might stick to no POV, but we'll see… whatever I'm in the mood for, LOL! So here it is, Chapter 10! ENJOY! Pleasereview after you read, PLEASE! Thank You!)**

**Chapter Ten- So Much for My Happy Ending…**

**No POV**

"_**So, are we still on for dinner tomorrow night? My place?"** The words rang in my head. I didn't know what to say. Should I say yes, should I say no?_

"Umm…" was all Dana had managed to say. Jordan, by now, looked inpatient. Dana sighed. I mean, this is Jordan for crying out loud, what's the worst that could happen?

"Sure," Dana answered. "I would love to go to a family dinner with you, Jordan Rodriquez." He smiled. Dana could tell he was satisfied, but was she?

"Alright, well, I should head back to my place. It's getting late and it's probably time for dinner." Jordan said. Dana nodded understandably.

"So, I'll pick you up tomorrow night, say 'round, 6ish?" he questioned. Dana stopped to think about this. She couldn't let Logan see or find out where she was going, and thatshe had made dinner plans, so maybe, she could take a cab, and meet him at his house. Yeah! Sounds like a plan, a great plan.

"Umm…" Dana scratched the back of her head, nervously. "How about I just go to your house around 6, so that way I figure out how to get to your house, and I concentrate better on directions and stuffwhen I am alone, and don't worry, I'll take a cab, and-" she got cut short by a chuckling Jordan. Dana looked at him, confused.

"What, what's so funny?" Dana asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing…" Jordan answered, still half chuckling. Dana rolled her eyes, and playfully hit his arm.

"Ouch, that really hurt." Jordan said, teasingly.

"Oh stop acting, Drama Queen," Dana shot back. They both laughed. Ahhh… the good ol' times.

"So, see ya tomorrow…"

"Yep…" Dana trailed off.

"Well, night…" Jordan said quietly.

"Night." Dana replied back. Out of shock, Jordan walked over to her, and kissed her cheek. Dana eyes started to close, as she was feeling his soft, warm, lips on her silky, smooth, tanned skin. After a few seconds, he pulled away, and made an attempted to the door. Dana's eyes slowly started to open, as she watched him slowly turn the knob on the door, all the while, looking straight into Dana's brownie colored eyes. He stepped out, and closed the door quietly behind him. Dana took a deep breath, and decided to meet everyone outside by the tables for dinner. It felt like she didn't see Logan in a while, and she wanted to spent time with him, but also, her roommates.

Every since she had gotten a boyfriend, and seeing Jordan again after so many years, it had taken up all of her time, andshe hadn't made time for herfriends, basketball games, and also, the annual Thursday night, Girls night in room 101. '_Maybe we should do it tonight, since it is, after all, Thursday night. Hey, that's really weird, hmph…'_ Dana thought, as she grabbed her purse, and headed down to the cafeteria for some dinner.

* * *

**At the Cafeteria**

Everyone was seated outside, just eating at there usual table. Dana had gotten her dinner, which contained of a bottle ofice water, a chicken Caesar salad, some spaghetti and meat sauceand for dessert, a small ice cream sundae. Hey, a girl has to eat, right? And plus, the ice cream sundaes are PCA's best desserts, and Dana was in the mood for the best.

"Hey Dana!

Come and sit down over here!" Nicole said widely, as she stood up and raised her arms in the air, shaking her hands like a wild monkey woman. Dana looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention. Nope, just as expected, no one cared. Dana sighed, and slapped her forehead, while holding her tray with her other hand. _**(A/N: Wow, Dana is TRULY talented, isn't she?) **_She was thankful to at least have friends at PCA, never the less have a hot boy toy to play with… just kidding!

"Hey baby." Logan said as Dana approached them. He stood up, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and pulled out a chair right next to him for Dana to sit down.

"Aww… what a gentleman." Dana cooed as she placed her tray down on the table. Logan smiled.

Logan grinned. "I try, I try."

Dana rolled her eyes. "So, what's up guys? I feel like we haven't talked in ages!"

Zoey smiled. "Well…"

Dana got wide eyed. "Oh-my-god Zoey, SPILL!"

"I'll tell you later." Zoey winked. Dana furrowed her eyebrows, as she was confused. And Nicole mistook Dana for being the lesbian one, HA!

"You know what I just realized?" Dana said, as she stabbed and dipped a piece of chicken into the Caesar salad dressing, and taking a bite.

"No, what?" Nicole asked, as she brought the slice of pepperoni pizza to her mouth.

"That we haven't had our Thursday Girls Night in weeks." Dana answered, now twirling the noodles around her fork.

"Oh yeah… we really haven't done that for a while." Zoey just realized.

"Yep…" Dana trailed off, as she took a bite of her spaghetti. "And since today is Thursday…"

"Today would be perfect! Great idea, Dana!" Nicole exclaimed excitedly.

Dana smiled. "Thanks. So what do you girls say? Start up our annual Thursday nights again? I mean, we have a ton of stuff to catch up on!"

"I'm in!" Nicole joined.

"Same here," Zoey agreed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is 'Thursday Girls Night' all about anyways?" Michael asked curiously.

"Yeah, and are you aloud to have hot guys over?" Logan said, raising his eyebrows up and down. The three girls rolled there eyes at him.

"No stupid, that's why it's called **Girls Night**," Dana answered him. He stuck his tongue out at her, and she did the same.

"Smart ass…" he muttered. Dana caught on.

"Excuse me?" she questioned. He smirked.

"Just because we're dating, doesn't mean I can't tease you, baby," Logan said flirtatiously.

"And just because we're dating, you need to boost up your ego, BABY!" she mocked him. Everyone at the table laughed, expect for Logan of course. Dana smiled in satisfaction, as she finished her salad, and continuedonto her spaghetti.

"Looks like you won't be getting any loving from the all mighty Logan Reese tonight, hun, babe?" Logan tried to shoot back. Too bad it backfired.

"Don't need it, going to be with my girls all night tonight, right ladies?" Dana looked over towards the girls, who were nodding.

"Yep", "You know it" and "Sure" were coming out of the Zoey and Nicole's mouth. Dana nodded in approval, and looked back at Logan, who looked slightly disappointed. Dana's smirk and smile had now turned into a frown and a sad face.

"I'm sorry, baby." Dana apologized. Too bad Logan didn't take it seriously.

"Whatever, I'm going back to the dorm, laters" Logan excused himself from the table, stood up, and started to walk away, when Dana caught up with him, grabbed his wrist, and looked into his eyes.

"Why are you going back to the dorm? We were just teasing each other, you know, a playful joke, that's all." Dana explained.

"To take a bath, what does it matter?" **(A/N: Stole that line from the show, HAH! LOL!)** Logan said, as he tried to loosen his wrist out of Dana's hand. Damn, this bitch was a strong one. Mmmm… Logie Bear likes em' strong and sexy, and Dana's got both of them.

Dana sighed, as she let go of his wrist, allowing him to be free from her grip. **(A/N: Now he sounds like a friggan bird!) **"Logan, I just want to make sure you're alright, because I love you." Dana said, as she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him into a passionate kiss, to tell him how much she loved him. He needed that right now, she could tell. After all, the WERE boyfriend and girlfriend.

After there steamy kiss in front of everyone, Logan smirked and Dana smirked back.

"Thank you," Logan said.

"You're welcome," Dana said. Logan walked over to the trash, dumped his tray of what was left of his dinner, put the tray in the kitchen cafeteria and walked hand-in-hand with Dana,back to the table where Chase, Michael, Zoey and Nicole were all seated.

"Back from your little hissy fit?" Michael said teasingly to Logan in a little baby voice. Logan rolled his eyes back at him, and ignored his comment/question.

"So, again, what is Thursday Girls Night all about?" Logan asked, changing the subject. The three girls sighed.

Nicole rolled her eyes, like this was some stupid, trick question, and started to explain. "Well, you know, where you do each others hair and makeup, watch movies and eat snacks, try on each others clothes and model them, talk about cute boys, school and what we did back at home, paint each othersfinger nails and toenails and-" she got cut short.

"I think us guys get it, Nicole." Chase said, with a sweetly smile.She smiled back at him.

"Alright, then," she said with a nod.

"So, I'm guessing no guys can come, right?" Logan asked again. Zoey sighed annoyed.

"Yes Logan, no guys allowed." Zoey finally said.

"Don't be aggravated with him, Zoey. He's just slow, right Logan?" Dana teased him again.

"Shut up," Logan spat. Dana was taken back.

"What? Why? It – was – a – joke," she said slowly.

"I know, but jeesh, can you not dis a person, especially me, for one second. My god!" Logan said, pissed off.

"Everything's not all about **YOU**, Logan Reese." Dana pointed out.

"Ditto, Princess..." Logan also pointed out. Dana frowned.

"Logan, what's with you?" Dana asked, hurt.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with **ME**, but apparently, something's wrong with **YOU**, Dana." Logan said angrily. Dana was on the verge of crying, but she wouldn't, no way, especially when people are watching them.

Dana sniffled. She was truly upset now, but mostly, truly fcking pissed!

"Frig you Logan, FRIG YOU! You're such a cocky moron, who isalso alittle arrogantbastard who only thinks about himself. You truly SUCK ASS, you know that?" Dana screamed so loud, soeveryone could hear her. Logan smirked devilishly.

"Oh, what's that I hear? Too bad**YOU** were the moron who SLEPT WITH ME!" Logan said loudly, and he faced everyone who was tuning in to their conversation. "YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE, DANA CRUZ AND I, LOGAN REESE HAD SEX! PURE DIRTY, HOT SEX!" Dana jawalmostdropped to the ground, her face was red,her eyes extremely wide, and she had both of her fists clenched. She truly HATED this boy now.

"What do you have to say to THAT, Dana?" Logan challenged. Whispers were heard from the onlookers, but Dana didn't care. She just looked straight at Logan, who she thought she loved, but really, that was all one big fat lie in her brain. I guess she was just in love with the fact that she thought she was in love, when really, she wasn't in love, she was just in love with being in love. So I guess you could say, she was in love with love! _**(A/N: HAHA! Abrain twister! Let me know in a review if you got that!)**_

"Nothing," she said quietly. "Absolutely nothing." Logan smirked. He knew he had won this battle.

"You won, Logan, you really won." Dana admitted. Logan smirked even wider. He was trulyhappy and satisfied with himself. "But, you played awful mean and dirty, just get the title that says, 'You Won'? That's really low, Logan, really, really, low."

"So? You may think I'm a low guy, but at least I didn't lose anything, because I know you just lost another chance at having hot steamy sex with me, Logan Reese. The hottest guy on the planet!" he exclaimed."Okay, well, that's a little much. Let's just say the whole state of California… NAH! I like the whole world better…" Dana's eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you done your little speech now?" she asked, rudely.

"Yep!"

"Good, now Logan, you did lose something, you just lost your girlfriend! Logan, we're breaking up." Dana said. 'OoOoO's' and 'Ouches' were heard from the onlookers. Logan chuckled.

"Dana darling, A) can't you take a joke? B) I don't care C) Cry me a fcking river, and D) any other ladies want my number?" Logan smirked. Dana shook her head in disgust at how much of an… ERRRR! _'Words just can't describe the little mother fcker that he is!'_ Dana thought.

"Of course I can take a joke, but Logan Reese, this time, you have taken it too far." And with that, Dana grabbed her ice water and uneaten ice cream sundae in a bowl, at the table that the whole gang was sitting at, and Dana stormed off to Butler Hall, Room 101. Not only to rip and cut up all pictures and memories of Logan, not only to eat her sundae, and curse at the asshole that Logan Reese is and will always be, not only to invite the girls up to the dorm for a 'heartbreaking girl talk', but to cry, and cry a lot, right then and there, in the middle of the floor, in room 101. She would be drowned in her tears, and nothing and/or no one could stop her and/or help her. I guess you could say she reallywas 'Crying a River', and what she thought was perfect relationship, well, she thought wrong, and what she thought was her happy ending, was just an ending that never should have come...

And **we all** know what they say about 'Happy Endings…'

"**Happy Endings are just stories that haven't been finished yet…"**

* * *

**End Chapter**

**To Be Continued to a Local Computer Near You… (I stole that ALSO from my friend, Monica! LOL! Monica, don't hate me! Hehe!)**

**This Has Been a Natalie Production…**

**Please review now! Thankies! XOXO**

**-MrsLoganReese**


	11. Thursday Night, Girls Night

**Confused Minds and Opened Hearts**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Zoey101 or anything of Zoey101, expect my OC's, Allison Mello, and Derek and Jordan Rodriquez, but, I DO wish I owned Matthew Underwood (Logan Reese) err, is he F-I-N-E or what? (Sorry Chase fans, lol!)**

**(A/N: Smooches to all my nice, honest and kind reviewers! Love you all! Ya'll rock so damn hard!)**

**zxxbsmsgirl3148: Marina, Marina, Marina! What am I going to do with you? LOL! You rock SO much, and you know I love you! I am just going to have to stop shouting you out, LOL! You are, one of my best stay true, honest, caring and nicest friends on this site, EVER! I don't even know what to say to you anymore, LOL! All I can say is thank you SO much for reviewing, and please continue to do so! Email me soon, ok?**

**hersheys-kisses: You continue to make me smile when I get your reviews! Thanks for all of the compliments, they really mean a lot to me! Please continue to be the great person you are, and review! You rock!**

**Chris3137: So funny! You crack me up! You are SO nice and supportive of my work, and I really look up to you, and respect you! Can't wait to talk to you again and I miss you, a lot! Well, please update GS&SM soon, and I can't wait for that! XOXO! Love you, Chris!**

**Bam roudney hawk: I'm not changing my plot, AT ALL, I just haven't gotten to the House Party yet. A lot is happening before the party actually starts, that's all. There will be some pretty good stuff happening at the party! I don't have it all mapped out in my head when I write, ideas just come to me. So that's what's going on…**

**Maria Casey Wood: Oh my god, you are HILARIOUS! You make me laugh SOOO much, and I love your ideas, LOL! After I got your review, I was like, 'Yeah she was right, Dana should REALLY kick his ass… hmmmm' LOL! You had an AWESOME point, and maybe I could fit that into the story somewhere… Dana and the whole gang, going against Logan to kick his ass, HARD! LOL! Sounds MAD funny! Thanks for the reviews! You are also one of my favorite reviews for my story! Love reading/getting reviews from you. You seem to speak your mind, and I really like that about you! Please continue to r&r my story! Thank you! You rock hard ass, too! LOL!**

**April-J: Thanks for all of the support! Love talking to you by AIM! You are such a nice and sweet girl! Keep reading and reviewing! You rock!**

**Jakusa: I replied to your email, and I hope you got it. So sorry for all of the curse words, it's just Dana was pissed, LOL! And Logan was too. As Maria Casey Wood said, he was PMSing, LOL! I'll keep the swearing to a minimum, promise! Smirks**

**none of your business: I read your review and you're really rude and mean, you know that? That review of yours really hurt my feelings, and almost made me want to cry. We authors work really hard, and it takes a lot of time to write for you people, our fans, our reviewers, and what you said to me was unacceptable. No writer/author of any kind should be called a bunch of curse words in a row. I told you, Dana and Logan were going to break up for a while... it was in a little 'preview' of what was going to happen. You didn't have to act like it was the end of the world/they wouldn't ever get together again. I mean, I love Dana/Logan stories, and it IS my first story, after all, so give me some slack, would you? I don't see YOU writing a story, either? I would NEVER say something about someone's story the way you did, EVER. You don't even KNOW me, and if you don't like my story/stories to come, than fine, don't review/read them, but don't cuss me out on MY own story. I'm sorry, but you really hurt my feelings, and brought my day down. I hope you see this, to see how much you hurt my feelings...**

**And thank you to dorkiss, kassandra, KKstar, you guys are awesome!**

**Chapter Eleven: Thursday Night, Girls Night**

**No POV**

Dana opened the door to the girls lounge, running really fast past everyone, with girls looking at her strangely, wondering what was wrong with her. By now, she had, wet, salty tears running down her cheeks, making her mascara run down her face.Finally, when shereached the bottom of the stairs,she flew up them like there was no tomorrow. Once she reached the top, she slunk down again the railing, falling straight on the maroon/purplishcarpet, on her ass. More tears flowed as she **thought** about what she had with Logan. _'Maybe he was just all caught up in the moment, and he didn't know what he was saying…'_ Dana thought._ 'I know how boys are, one minute they are like, 'Oooo baby, I love you SO much', and the next, they are hurting you and treating you like you were yesterday's news. God, I am SO confused…'_ Dana thought some more, until she heard some one calling her name. She looked over the railing, to see Zoey and Nicole right behind her.

"Are you okay, Dana?" Nicole asked, in a comforting tone. Dana trembled.

"Yeah…" Dana looked down to the ground. Zoey cupped her face with her hands, and titled Dana's chin upwards. Dana looked into Zoey's warm, caring, loving brown eyes, knowing that she did really care. Dana shook her head. She was lying to herself about all of this. "No, I'm not alright…" she sighed and trailed off. Dana sniffled. Nicole held out her hand for Dana to grab, and she did. Nicole pulled her up, and the threesome walked to there dorm, Zoey on the left, Dana in the middle, and Nicole on the right, all arms around each other shoulders. Dana knew she was loved, and that she really did have friends, even though she could be mean sometimes, she didn't really mean what she said to Nicole when they argued every morning, or when she snaps Zoey because she thinks she to perfect. The truth is, they are the only friends that gave her a chance, besides Logan of course, but she didn't really like him, AT ALL, right now…

Nicole opened their dorm, and the three walked in, all collapsing on the nearest bed, which was Zoey's. Zoey, Nicole and Dana all lay thereon their backs,staring at the ceiling, wondering what to do next.

"You know, eventually one of us has to say something…" Nicole muttered after a few minutes of silence. Zoey and Dana turned there heads over to Nicole, who turned back in their direction.

"I nominate Dana to start," said Nicole.

Zoey nodded. "I second that."Dana sighed, as she sat up. The other two girls sat up along with her. Dana took off her shoes, and sat crossed-legged on the bed. The girls followed suit.

"Well…" Dana started. "Where do I begin?"

"Well, you can start by telling us why Logan called you those names." Zoey said.

"Yeah, and did you REALLY sleep with him?" Nicole asked, wide eyed. This made Zoey and Dana giggle. Nicole and her emotions, SO funny!

So, Dana went through the WHOLE 'Dana and Logan Biography', of how they went to Allison's house, to when they told each other how they felt, and made out in the rain, and she answered Nicole's question, that she did sleep with Logan, and she explained why, and everything else you could possibly think of, she spilled to Nicole and Zoey. It was nearly 2 hours after Dana was done her little 'talk' with the girls.

"Thanks for listening guys, I really appreciated it. I needed to get that off of my chest, you know?"

"Yeah, we totally understand." Zoey responded. Nicole nodded, as to agree.

"Totally. Logan's SUCH a jerk. I mean, he totally treated you like shit, Dana." Nicole said. Dana half smiled.

"And Allison, too. What happened to her? I thought she was the nice, sweet girl that was everyone's friend, and now she's sounds like a spoiled princess who only wants Logan..." Zoey added. Dana and Nicole agreed to that.

"Yeah, I guess in the end, it just wasn't meant to be…" Dana shrugged. "So, are we still having our Thursday Night Girls Night?" she asked.

Zoey smiled. "You still want to, Dana? I mean, of all that has happened today, we can do it another time, you know."

Dana smirked back. 'No, let's do this thing tonight. I have a lot to tell you about Jordan."

Nicole's eyes lit up. "OoOoOo, what's a 'Jordan?'" Dana smiled.

"You weren't cheating on Logan with this 'Jordan' guy, right Dana?" Zoey asked, curiously.

"Of course not! I am not a cheater, Zoe, and if that's what you think, than maybe you don't know me that well." Dana folded her arms over her chest, and slightly puckered her lips. Zoey smiled.

"Oh, cut the Drama, Drama Queen." Zoey joked. All the girls laughed.

"So, let's get this party started!" Nicole said in that sing-song voice. And that's what they did. They turned up the music, but not so loud the CoCo would tell them to turn it down, they talked about Jordan and boys, celebrities, music, reality TV, makeup and fashion. The did facials, painted nails and toes, did each others hair, and watched a few movies. It was not until 3:00 A.M until the credits started to roll, which meant that the second movie they watched was over. The girls were exhausted of how long of a day it was, yet in the end, it was really fun to hang with the girls again, and Dana truly missed that.

The three girls had gotten into PJ's, brushed there teeth, and gotten into bed, and talked about how hot the guys were. They had watched Pirates of the Caribbean, (Nicole's FAVORITE movie), and Mean Girls, and of course, Nicole couldn't stop gushing on how hot Orlando was. Finally around 3:30 AM, her eyelids started to get heavy, and she started to fall asleep, probably to dream about Orlando.

She was the first to fall asleep, while Dana and Zoey couldn't get to sleep until 4:00 AM, so they talked while Nicole slept. Around 4:15, Zoey fell asleep, leaving Dana the last one up. Dana smiled. That's always how it is. Nicole always is asleep first, she's the party pooper.Then Zoey and then herself. Dana finally started to drift into a night sleep around 4:30 A.M. If you were to guess she was dreaming about Logan, well you're wrong. If you guess Jordan, you're still wrong. She had no dreams. She couldn't dream anymore, because what she thought was a dream come true, and what she thought was a wish upon a star, was just a nightmare that came to haunt her ass, and bring her back to reality, and we all know reality just plain sucks. But if that's what she had to face, than that's what she was going to do. She had to fight it, andshe had to win! Dana Cruz was not a loser, she did not give up on what she wanted, and you know what she REALLY wanted right now… some old fashion…

**PAY BACK**

**Yes, Logan Reese was going to get it, and get it REALLY good. Dana smirked at the vision of her kicking his ass, and really hard too. And everyone knows what they say about pay back…**

**PAYBACK'S A BITCH**


	12. Awkwardness

**Confused Minds and Opened Hearts**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Zoey101 or anything of Zoey101, expect my OC's, Allison Mello, Derek and Jordan Rodriquez and Carla, but, I DO wish I owned Matthew Underwood (Logan Reese) err, is he F-I-N-E or what? (Sorry Chase fans, lol!)**

**(A/N: Alright, so here's the deal. I have been getting SO many flames lately, and you know what, I am so SICK of them! They bring me down SO much that I told some of my friends that I was thinking about deleting this story, but, for my awesome and kind reviewers, I won't do that. So, this is what I came up with. I decided to disable the anonymous reviews, and to delete all of the flames I have received. I am SO sorry to all of my anonymous reviewers, but I can't control the mean people that review my story. I get people SWEARING at me, over a story! My goodness, this is fan fiction for crying out loud! This is MY story, so I will do whatever I want to it! If you don't like it, then just don't review it! It's as simple as that. If you are a NICE, KIND and LOYAL anonymous reviewer, please email me, and tell me your review there. I might eventually enable anonymous reviews again, but that would be in a matter of time. Thanks in advance! And, if you want to join fan fiction dot net, but you don't know how to, or your not sure how, please feel free to email me, and I would be GLAD to help you! Now, onto the awesome reviews I got! **

**Thanks to the anonymous reviewers that stuck by my side: Kassandra, Mary, KKStar, Rupertsbabe, rica aka hopefully, April-J, Angela Ur Bff, Tan tan, Julie and Ginger Lovell. I will miss all of you guys! Please think about joining this site! It's free, AND, you don't have to necessarily write a story, if you don't want to. Look at myself, I joined this site, and spent MONTHS, I mean literally MONTHS, just R&Ring everyone's stories, until I thought of a plot, and decided to write a story, with the help of my friends, Monica and Kitten! Love you two! XOXO!**

**I also can't forget the people who signed in: zxxbsmsgirl3148, hershey-kisses, Chris3137, Jakusa, Princess101992, chichicutie24, raven6543, melonbar92, SelfHatred, dorkiss, CaliGirlKali13 zoey101,Viral Experiment, and LibbyRoxYourSox. Thank you guys SO much, and continue to R&R! Love you people! XOXO! You guys RULE!**

**Oh yeah… and SO SORRY for such the looooong update. Ya'll know how it is… school, homework, boys, life, family, friends, etc.**

**Now, without further or do, here is Chapter 12 of my story, Confused Minds and Opened Hearts! Enjoy people!)**

**Chapter Twelve: Awkwardness**

**No POV**

Dana slowly woke up to the sound of Nicole's hairdryer going off… but today, she didn't want to bother yelling, screaming and chasing Nicole around the room. I mean, she had more troubles to worry about, than Nicole's stupid hairdryer, like, for say, her love life!

"Nicole…" Dana said in a groggily voice. Nicole looked up from her Teen Girl magazine.

"Huh?" Nicole asked.

"Why aren't you using your silent leaf blower that Quinn gave you?" Dana questioned.

"Oh, because it broke somehow," Nicole explained. "so, Quinn's fixing it right now. Why? Did I wake you, again? Sorry!"

Dana smiled. "Nah, it's cool. It's already…" Dana rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and glanced towards the clock. It read, "11:35 A.M."

"Damn, it's already 11:35?"

"Yep… Zoey and I TRIED to get you out of bed so that you could join us, along with the rest of the gang for breakfast, but noooo… you slept like a rock, a dead bulb, a…"

Dana rolled her eyes. "I get it, already!"

"Well, alright then! So, hurry up and get ready, so that you won't miss lunch, or dinner, for that matter." said Nicole.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Dana said, as she slowly rolled out of bed. "Speak of the Zoey, where is she this morning?"

"Oh, she's hanging around…" Nicole trailed off, and looked down back at her magazine. Dana knew something was up.

Dana had a sly grin on her face. She knew she could make Nicole crack, any minute.

"Okay, okay, okay… I'll tell you," Nicole admitted after a few minutes of silence. Dana smiled, satisfied.

Dana nodded, as for her to continue.

"She's out with Chase. They've been an item for the past few weeks, okay?" Nicole confessed. Dana's eyes lit up in shock and in joy, too.

"They're an item? A REAL item?" Dana repeated slowly, totally in shock that **Zoey **actually saw **Chase** in more than a friend type of guy. Nicole nodded, excitedly.

"Isn't it great?" Nicole exclaimed with joy. "But Dana, you can't tell Zoey I told you… she would totally freak out on me. She doesn't want anyone to know. She told me about her and Chase because it slipped out, accidentally."

"Right and I'm Miss America…" Dana said sarcastically.

Nicole gave a puzzled look. "What's that suppose to mean, Dana Marie?"** (A/N: I made up her middle name; I thought it sounded cute… Dana Marie Cruz)**

Dana rolled her eyes. "It means that nothing 'slips' out of Zoey's mouth. You guys tell each other EVERYTHING, so why would she want it to be such a big secret?"

"I don't know, but yeah, it was a secret, and you weren't even there, so how would you know?"

"Whatever… I'm going to get ready, see you," Dana said. Nicoleshrugged, went back to her reading, and blow drying, while Dana slipped on her slippers and robe, grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, gel, and mouth wash, and walked out of room 101, and into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

**10 minutes later…**

Dana came walking out of the bathroom, having her hair done, and her teeth brushed. She entered room 101, where she found Nicole at her closet, lookingthrough all of the clothes she had. To Dana, Nicole looked overwhelmed, so as being her roommate, and one of her 'friends', she decided to pick something out for her. She slightly nudged Nicole out of the way, and she stepped back, while Dana rummaged through her clothes. She finally decided on some cute looking, ripped jeans, with a pale pinkish top that had the words 'I'm More Than Just A Cute Face' in black and white letters. Nicole grinned happily, like a 5 year old would do, after he/she received a huge lollipop from the doctor's office. Dana smiled in return, and walked over to her closet, to pick out what she would be wearing. She decided on some jean capri's, and a darkish blue top that had the number '87' on it, printed in yellow writing. **(A/N: The number means nothing. It was random, lol!)** The girls both laid out there outfits, got dressed, put on make-up, perfume, socks/sneakers for Dana, and some pink flip-flops for Nicole, grabbed there purses, some money, lip gloss, and the keys to their dorm, and were on there way to lunch by 12:15 P.M.

**Outside by the Lunch Tables**

**12:20 P.M.**

Dana and Nicole both grabbed a sandwich, some chips, grapes, and orange juice and sat down, along withthe rest of the gang. Everyone was pretty much silent at their table, since the last time they all chatted,was when Dana and Logan had their big break-up together.

The seating arrangements were; Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Quinn, Michael, Logan and then Chase. They all seated in a circle around the table, so Zoey and Chase ended up sitting next to each other, while Dana and Logan sat right across from each other.

Every once in a while, Logan would steal glances at Dana, and Dana would look up, feeling a pair of eyes on her, but then, Logan would look back down at his tray of food.

After a while, this got a little tiring and old for Dana, so she stopped trying to meet eye-to-eye with Logan. Instead, she was starting to think of ways to get back at him, for the heartbreak that he caused her to have. But, the truth was, she didn't really want him back. I mean, yes, she did still care for him, no matter what, but maybe, just maybe, they weren't right for each other after all. Dana was all confused right now, so she decided to empty her tray, and go for a walk, just to think about everything.

"Hey, I'm full. I'm going to go for a walk, okay? I'll be back soon." Dana muttered quietly, as she stood up.

"Okay, see you later." Nicole called after her. Dana smiled, glanced at everyone, and walked away. She went by the trash, dumped her things, and went on a stroll by herself, on this warm, sunny afternoon at Pacific Coast Academy.

After walking aound for a few minutes,while the hot California sun beat on her forehead, she decided to whip out her cell phone, and call Jordan.

As she began to dial, she thought about what she was going to say. _**'What to say, what to say?'**_she thought, nervously. Soon, she heard someone's voice pick up the phone, on the other line.

"Hello...?"


End file.
